Cold
by theluckyshot
Summary: They say those who hunt monsters should take care not to become one themselves...well I have. And the abyss I've gazed into holds no warmth, or end. Rated M as of 4th chap
1. Cold night

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fallout.**

**Okay then, I started this story… oh about three years ago, and shamefully never finished it. However, I had never given up on it and in-fact I will finish it, with of course some major revises. Seriously looking back on what this was if anyone remembers I have to sincerely thank any of the readers who reviewed and even gave praise. It was bad, not the worst, but honestly I cringe when I look back on it. Now I'm still nowhere near perfect; however, I hope that my revising makes this story more palpable than it was.**

**For those of you just starting the journey that is 'Cold' I welcome you, and for those of you who remember this story from way back when welcome back, I hope you enjoy the ride.**

**All right then onto the story.**

Cold, too damn cold, and I'm sitting here just waiting for some poor soul to wander past me just for food. You'd figure with all the damn ruins of buildings around there'd be a break in the wind, but no it's still too damn cold. I slowly fiddled with the knife which, would provide my sustenance soon, fate permitting.

The stench of the garbage which hid my form and scent from my possible prey wasn't even providing a bit of warmth. I hope whoever they are that they have a jacket, or at least something warm, winter is so unforgiving.

I won't be beaten though, not by the cold, not now, not when prey is so close I can feel it, the footsteps growing louder and nearer as they crunched in the loose rubble. I waited in my spot where I had been for days; waiting for this opportunity and then it came into sight, right in front of me.

He was big and he had a gun, but that wouldn't help him, not when I was this close, just waiting for him to relax, for just one second. He turned, his rifle aimed away from me and I pounced, shedding my camouflage off as I closed the distance. He turned his gun too late as I tackled him to the ground, a look of shocked confusion on his face.

My metal claw easily went through his clothing, into his chest through the solar plexus, and once it was in I twisted, so as to kill him quickly to prevent struggle; as he faded his hands wrapped around my throat trying feebly to strangle me eventually becoming limp and falling down to his sides. I looked into his eyes seeing no light and no reflection of myself since I was so close, always nothing…every time.

I wrenched my knife, my metal claw from his body and began to relieve him of his duster; quickly I put it on relishing in the warmth it brought.

His name had been stenciled on the lapel "Harrison" the name of the regulator who had been hunting me for weeks. Well now it was the hunter who turned out to be the prey. I closed his eyes not wanting them to see what came next as I stripped him of his shirt and pants.

The first incision was made as I took the meat of his muscular arms carefully skinning him and taking only the prime cuts, then the other arm and the legs and then the liver carefully avoiding the bowls lest I contaminate the rest.

I filled up my bag with my grisly prize, my food, and then I put his shirt and pants back on his body, but not the duster, that I would keep, too cold to let something this valuable go to waste on a dead man. I checked the small bag opening it to find a familiar sight, the fingers of his bounties.

I plucked one from the bag and ripped off a small morsel of flesh savoring the taste of the uncooked meat. As I swallowed I dumped the rest into my bag and slung the new bag I got onto my shoulders. It would be useful in the long run to have more carrying space.

I then took his ammo and rifle as well as his hat pulling it onto my head, its warm embrace welcomed with tremendous gratitude. I gave his body a left handed salute before I dragged it over to my former hiding place.

As I began to leave I started to hear the calls of his companions, but they were too late. All they would find was his carcass, and by that time I would be long gone in a warm place where there would be enough peace to cook my meal properly.

I quickly scrambled up the nearby pile of rubble, over the other side, and then quietly snuck away down the street to the building I marked. I went through the door and into the old apartment complex where I had been hiding for the past week, playing cat and mouse with those regulators.

Not anymore though with their leader dead they should run back to their base tails between their legs. We would finally be left alone again if only for a short while before next they sent some poor bastard after me.

It wasn't a choice, more a necessity that I became a hunter of other people, they were abundant, and most of them were even more unclean than I am. I whistled and my friend came scampering up to me tail wagging, he had stayed where I told him to in this safe place. It was too dangerous for me to take him along; if anything were to happen to him I wouldn't be able to take it. Luckily mans best friend had gained extra life thanks to the mutations which took place daily.

He would live as long as I would, maybe longer, and for that I was thankful, I always did find dogs more trustworthy than people, you knew where you stood with a dog. I pat him on the head and gave him a piece of meat, which he took gladly and quickly up quickly.

I stroked his back as he ate, food was scarce since the people I hunted were so well armed, maybe now that I had a rifle it would be easier. Still until then we had to ration what we have, make it last at least a week before I hunted once again. Regulators were easy but they only came looking for me once every few months, so most of the time it was raiders, or some stray brotherhood of steel scout. Power armor protected them very well, makes them near invulnerable, and leads to their own undoing.

The knights are too confident and don't think anyone would have the gall to ambush them. But I do every couple of weeks or so, always go for the slight gap between the helmet and the suit; you can cut open their throats easy. It just took stealth and patience, both of which I had plenty of and the dog helps distract them as well. They usually won't shoot at a dog if it doesn't show outward signs of mutation, or mange. Usually they try to capture ones that seem to be of good stock, so they can train them for their own ends.

I stopped petting Jack and gathered up the material I had gotten earlier for the cooking fire, carefully putting it in the small pit I had made from an old cooking pot. I pulled out a microfusion cell I had found and carefully set it off with my knife. The resulting laser show ignited the material which grew in heat rapidly as I added more to the fire.

When it reached its peak I threw a nice chunk of thigh onto a pan and put it over the fire to let it cook. While I watched and tended to the meat I absentmindedly pet Jack, who is now lying down by my side to keep warm by sharing body heat.

"All around the mulberry bush the monkey chased the weasel," I sang without thinking.

Within about ten minutes the meat was nearing the point of perfection, my mouth watered in anticipation. After another few minutes I took it off the pan using my knife and took a tender bite so as to test the taste. After many years of this lifestyle I still wasn't sure what human tasted like more molerat, or bramin.

I couldn't decide but who cares its better than either seeing as it doesn't seem to crawl around in your stomach. I cut the chunk in half and gave one half to Jack while I devoured the other savoring each bite knowing that it would be another day or so before next I ate. After all I needed to ration if I didn't want to starve and if I ate too much I would become too accustomed to being full which, would lead to my preying on innocents.

"That is if there are any left," I whispered to Jack. He looked up at me and tilted his head, having finished his meal, giving me that same questioning look he always did. After ten years since I found him as a puppy in a dumpster while hiding from some mercs he still looked innocent as ever.

I never put him in any sort of danger if I could help it, stimpacks were rare and I had to use them on myself all too often after botched hunts. I pat his head and he finally laid back down his head in my lap as I ate the rest of my share of meat. After I was done I put out the fire knowing that if it kept going it would attract unwanted attention. I rested against the wall to my back, rifle nearby ready incase of trouble and closed my eyes.

I listened to the steady breathing of Jack as I drifted off into a dreamless slumber along with my companion. After ten years of hunting I no longer saw the faces and knew that I wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Pop goes the weasel," I whispered to the darkness as I drifted off.

**300-709.**


	2. Cold tunnels, and a new face in town

**Disclaimer- I do not own fallout.**

**Okay second chapter if you're still reading hope ya like it, so get started.**

First thing I noticed as the delicate haze of sleep was lifted by my waking was the goddamn cold nipping at me even through my new duster and the walls of the decrepit building around me. The morning brought silence with it, save for the wind which whistled through various holes, which also let in scant amounts of sunlight.

I slowly sat up rubbing my eyes throwing away a piece of meat, which I still had clutched to my chest which had drawn a gathering of flies trying to find a home for the maggots. I pulled my duster closer to my body closing the front to further block the cold which seemed determined to make me uncomfortable.

As soon as the fog of sleep fully left I went about packing up my temporary camp taking anything useful namely the frying pan which I cook my meals in. Thank god my bag protected the meat from the flies, seeing as the little pricks were all around this morning, last time I fall asleep with food still uneaten.

After I finished securing my various bags throughout my person I stretched, satisfied when I heard the pops as I got out the kinks and felt comfortable again. I kicked Jack lightly, rousing the lazy dog who growled a little annoyed at being awoken from whatever dream he was having.

Eventually he lifted his head and tilted it, questioning me about the day's activities, and showing a little more of his distaste with the rude awakening.

"You know we have to get moving, this place won't be safe for long, what with all the unclean ones roaming about. Besides we need to find new hunting grounds we've become too notorious around here, travelers will be more on guard going through this area now. And aren't you a little tired of this place, I know I am, maybe we'll go somewhere south I heard about a place called Megaton, we could head there, get some supplies, after all no one knows my face. Or maybe we could go farther west, Tenppenny Tower maybe, all those dead bodies gave us plenty of caps, more than we could spend," I asked waiting for Jacks wise reply that only a dog his age could have.

He straightened his ears at hearing of Megaton, and lolled his tongue out to one side then he stood and came over to my side nuzzling my hand. I pat Jacks head and looked toward the door hefting my recently acquired rifle, flicking off the safety, and pointed it loosely at the entrance in one fluid motion.

"You know the drill, stay close behind me, and run if I say so," I said to Jack who merely shook his head. I nodded and walked silently to the doorframe carefully peaking out keeping as much of my head as possible in the doorframe. The hunter easily became the hunted, as I so often taught those regulators, only one of which ever came after me more than once, and he only came after me a few times then stopped, probably because of how his partner looked after I had taken my sustenance.

Putting the past behind me I crept around the corner, keeping crouched and close to the building wall. I eased a bit when we rounded a corner and went through an alleyway. The rifle was clenched tightly in my grip as we traversed the crumbled masonry of the alley floor.

Amateurs would often let the loose rubble crunch under their feet. After years of trial and error I had perfected my technique of walking quietly over even the noisiest of trails. We soon came to our objective, as we neared the opening of the alleyway I spotted the metro across the street.

The tunnels were the safest way in and around the D.C. ruins, if you knew how to avoid the dangers hidden in the shadows. I had years of experience on my side, still feral ghouls scared the shit out of me. Not only do they try to kill you, their flesh isn't even worth the effort it takes to kill them.

I went up to the gated entrance and pried it open to slip through; I held it for jack to follow. The ground was strewn with papers, bullet casings, and a smidge of blood. A pre-war vending machine lay on its side nearby. I went over and used my knife to pry it open. After some effort I was rewarded with three old, dusty, but still full soda bottles I stashed them in one of my bags for supper later on.

We descended the stairs into the depths of the station. I looked up to check if I had the right tunnel. Sure enough it was and we began to trek along the old tracks. The darkness didn't bother me much, shapes were blurry, but you could still see and hear danger long before it descended upon you. Plus Jack would smell them out and alert me. _Tick, tick, tick_ went the Geiger counter. I looked to the rusty old machine strapped to my hip, only a few rads, nothing to worry over, for the moment.

Suddenly jack let out a low growl. I quickly silenced him with a pat on the head, didn't want to give ourselves away. I strained my ears trying to pick up on what he smelled. After a few moments I heard them, talking amongst themselves. I turned off my Geiger counter, so its ticking would not give me away.

"Boss, remind me why we're down in this shit-hole again,"

"I've told you before, it was a tip I got from some settlers. Apparently the local boogieman travels around down here, said they constantly find butchered bodies around here while they scavenge,"

I know when I'm being talked about. Often enough I've taken my grisly prizes down here. I drew my knife ready to begin the hunt, if necessary.

"That still don't explain why we're traipsing around down here. You get a commission on this guy, or what?" asked a third.

"As a matter of fact yes, and quite a hefty one at that. Seems this spook has a rather big price on his head. Ya know how folks are afraid of cannibals after all," said the leader. One of his comrades spit rather audibly in apparent disgust.

"Damn sick bastards. No better than animals if ya ask me," he said.

"Exactly why we're here; to put down the local rabid dog," said the leader.

"So how are we supposed to tell him apart from the locals?" asked one.

"Easy, got reports from witnesses about his build and looks," said the leader.

They were getting closer now. It was time to decide if I was to let them pass, or get some extra food. I peeked around the corner. The leader in the middle was average, holding a nice looking assault rifle. To his right someone holding a nice looking sniper rifle, and last but not least the man to his left with a sawed off shotgun.

I turned to jack and gave him a signal to head back the way we came. He whined a little, but turned and quietly loped back to the tunnel opening. I looked around the corner again. They were bunched close together, that left plenty of room to sneak around their sides and flank them. Shotgun boy was first priority, damn dangerous those things at close range.

It would be great to take them all out silently, so as not to attract the attention of every creature dwelling in these tunnels. I slipped around the corner, keeping close to the wall. I walked right past them, and one jumped sensing my presence. He seemed to dismiss it quickly enough, a lucky break for me.

I picked up some rubble and threw it back the way they had come. Hoping it would separate them. _Click, clack_ went the rocks as they bounced off the wall a ways back. The leader turned and looked back. He motioned shotgun boy to investigate.

These guy's were amateurs, that was apparent. Seasoned mercs would never separate, except in groups of two. Still shotgun man walked right by me, going to where I had thrown the rubble. I followed him ever silent, I melded with I darkness and became just another shadow. He stopped and looked down noticing the debris. He shook his head turning back to report. I cut him off, hand over his mouth, jerking his head back violently and slitting his throat open. I covered the wound to muffle the gurgling so as not to give myself away.

I lowered him to the ground slowly, taking care not to make a single sound. I left the body and took the sawed off shotgun. All of this happened within ten seconds, all of it silent, the stale air did not even hint at the mans demise. I used the blood on my hand to make a false trail to a secluded position. If my gut was right they would make another mistake and split up again.

"Brody! Anything over there," whispered the leader harshly.

When he got no reply he shifted on his feet nervously. I crept over to a position adjacent to where my false trail led. He took the bait.

"Wait here," he said to the sniper. He walked to where Brody was, his footsteps crunching in the loose rubble, and his light playing over the ground in-front of him. He reached the body and gasped a little. Then he noticed the blood trail, like a child he followed it round the corner where it lead.

I crept behind close enough to touch him, he did not notice, I was the metro I was the hunter. He rounded the corner where the trail came to an end. He stopped and glance around in-front of himself. I stood up behind him. It was then that he noticed his mistake. He pivoted on his left foot and stared into my eyes.

I must have looked like some demon from hell, because he froze. His mouth opened and closed like a fish struggling for a breath on dry land. His brain started to click and turn; he began to bring up his rifle. Before his body could carry out the command given to it I thrust my knife into his right eye socket and twisted.

Everything went limp and he fell in a heap. The noise did not matter there was only one now. I turned away and began backtracking to where the third was. I came round the corner to find the third one in a panic. No doubt from hearing the commotion created from my latest kill. Whoever they were they were drawing shallow breaths and appeared to be glancing around in a fright.

I simply crept right up to them. I stood up and snatched the sniper rifle from their hands, throwing it to the side. I put my metal claw to their neck and looked into their eyes. As I stared I saw fear yet, there was something else. Then I noticed the feminine features, it was a women, and a scared shitless one at that.

Brown eyes and hair tied in a messy bun. Her skin lightly bronzed from the harsh wasteland sun. Her figure was apparent even through the leather armor and she had a rather beautiful face, even with the tears and snot. But that did not concern me. Her eyes still held innocence. Something very rare, but it was there. She was crying, eyes wide, biting her bottom lip so hard it bled. I took the knife from her neck, and wiped away a tear.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" She stuttered out. I shook my head I gave her a once over, not noticing any other weapons. I picked up the sniper rifle and slung it over my back.

"Listen very carefully. Take this tunnel straight for about one-hundred yards, then turn left and go until you come to an entrance. The metro entrance is nearby a small settlement, you'll be safe there," I said.

I then walked past her and whistled. Jack came running up to me and we began in the opposite direction, toward Megaton. She would be fine there were no ghouls down the path I sent her, too bright for their tastes. As for the meat I left behind, I had enough for now.

We kept going, Jack and I for hours. The girl seemed to have taken my advice, if not then she would be zombie food. They were not as forgiving as I was. After countless hours we finally reached our destination, a metro entrance just north of Megaton. I slipped through the fence, holding it for Jack.

I let it close again as jack went through. I carefully climbed the stairs, Jack behind me. I peered round the corner at the top. All too often these entrances were spots for ambushes, I should know, I've done it many times. There was no one; the unclean were not stalking their usual hunting grounds. It concerned me for a moment, but then I passed it off for paranoia. Then again they only vacated such easy ambush spots if the area was perilous.

I pushed the thoughts aside as we walked out into the open. The wastes were quiet; it was dark out the night air cool against my exposed face. The stars above sparkled, not a cloud in sight. That meant I had spent the better part of the day lurking in the metro. Time always seemed to pass by faster in those cramped tunnels.

I walked to the bridge not far from our position. Once at the start of the bridge I signaled Jack to stop. I looked to the sky again, picking out the unmoving star. Once I found it I quickly found which direction was south. Right across the bridge and on a little ways should be our destination.

I crouched low; the bridge was easy to see, no way for sure to know if there were any raiders. We stuck to the railing, careful to avoid the copious amount of mines in the middle of the bridge. I had the expertise to disarm them, but I did not have room or use for them.

We made it across without any trouble. I looked to the north to see the jutting ragged tower of scrap metal that was Megaton on the horizon. It wasn't far off we began to walk I relaxed a little. While being uncomfortable with being in the open as I was, raiders wouldn't stage an ambush in plain view.

Walking down the decrepit road I kept my rifle clenched tight in my hands. I was still considering whether to keep the shotgun and the sniper rifle or sell them in Megaton. It wasn't far off now just over the next hill, then a walk around the perimeter to the entrance. I reached into one of my various bags and pulled out my gasmask. Better they don't see my face, no way to identify me then.

I close the small distance from where I was to Megaton quickly, passing by a super-duper mart as I do. I noticed obvious signs of raider activity there; I'd have to come by later, do some 'shopping.' I pushed those thoughts aside for the moment though as I continued my trek to Megaton. It wasn't far now, about five more minutes and I'd be at the front gate. Jack was trotting alongside me as we rounded the outer walls looking for the main gate.

Sure enough five minutes later we came to the main gate. I secured my mask over my face, making it snug.

"Welcome to Megaton, partner," greeted the protectatron. Jack then proceeded to bark at the gate as it opened rather loudly, an old jet turbine howling as the gates opened wide. I shushed him and motioned for him to follow me through the gate. On the other side waited a man in a rather distinctive cowboy hat and… a regulator duster.

I was understandably unnerved by this, but I didn't recognize him from any past experience. Hopefully that meant he wouldn't know my voice, it was a good thing I had my face covered.

"Before I let you into my town there are a few things you should know. One if you cause trouble you will be shot, two keep your weapons holstered, and three, we hope you have a pleasant stay at Megaton," he said.

I gave a curt nod in understanding. He seemed satisfied so I motioned to Jack and we continued down the ramshackle path to the center of town. I ignored the giant bomb in the center and walked toward some nearby scaffolding. It would have been easier to ask where the shops were, but I didn't really feel like having the 'Sheriff' knowing my voice.

Soon enough I came to a general shop 'Craterside supply' I pushed open the metal door and walked inside. A red head messing around with something on a work bench instantly turned to me. She removed the welders mask and smiled at me…it was the most unnerving thing I've seen in my life.

"Oh hi there, I'm Moira Brown. Can I help you?" She asked her voice sickly sweet. I had an uneasy feeling about this woman.

"Yes," I said handing her my recently acquired sniper rifle. "I need this modified to take 5.56mm rounds as opposed to .308. I've got plenty of caps, so money isn't an issue. Can you do it?" I asked politely. She instantly beamed at me, her teeth seemed very clean, rare in the wastes.

"No problem, leave the rifle here, and come by tomorrow. You can pay me once it's done," she said. I nodded, placed the rifle on a table and left. Jack got a small pat on the head from Moira before he followed. I didn't mind, interaction with another person that didn't want to kill you was rare, might as well let him enjoy it.

We trudged on up the scaffolding until we came to the town's local saloon. As soon as we walked through the door the smoke and smell of alcohol was palpable. Jack whined, the smoke wasn't good for him. I made a gesture to let him know he could leave. He didn't have to be told twice as he walked right back out into the somewhat fresh air to wait for me.

I walked up to the bar, greeted by the sight of a blond haired man with a goatee, he stared at me with mixed anticipation, and finally he spoke.

"So are ya gonna sit there or order a drink?" he asked, his accent noticeable.

"Don't drink," I replied curtly.

"Alright then, how bout a go with a women, bet ya haven't seen many in a while," he tried again.

"No thanks," I said.

"Well then either buy something, or get the fuck out!" He responded rather rudely.

I moved so fast he didn't have time to react, my knife pressed against his throat in an instant. Just as fast everyone in the bar who had a gun had it trained on my back. I could hear the clicks of safeties being flicked off and rounds being chambered.

"No need to be rude now," I said softly. The gasmask muffling the words as well as dehumanizing me further, he gulped, knowing full well that if I didn't kill him a stray bullet surely would.

"N-now, now let's all take a deep breath. All of you lower your guns," he stuttered. I could hear the people around me lowering their weapons.

I put my knife back in its sheath and took my seat once more. The man was noticeably calmer.

"No hard feelings," I said, placing one of my many sacks of caps onto the counter. The man brightened, I knew his kind all too well, greedy and a bit stringy for my tastes, only really good once you cooked the meat for a while and seasoned it.

"Alright then, I'll forget our earlier moment then. Now what do you really want?" He asked.

The way he changed gears so quickly was uncanny, this man was very unclean, I would enjoy eating him, but I don't think I could take the cowboy. That and I didn't want to, that cowboy was good, or at least trying to be.

"Information, if you know anything," I said. The man laughed rather heartily.

"I own a saloon. Gossip is a dime a dozen, just tell me what ya want to know. You've certainly paid me enough to learn any secret ya want." He said.

"Any raiders around town; maybe some hideouts nearby you know of. Anything like that would be good." I asked.

"Well if it's trouble you're lookin' for then it'd be the old school in Springfield where you'll want to go, or the old superduper mart. Take yer pick," he said.

"Thanks, keep the change. Oh and if I were you I'd stay in this nice town," I said.

"Why's that?" He asked incredulously.

"If I see you out in the wastes I'll gut you and take your fingers," I said trying to play the regulator role.

He gulped again as I turned and walked out of the bar. Jack was waiting outside for me, I gave him a pat on the head, and we were off again, this time toward the local inn. I figured we'd stay for the night and in the morning I'd pick up my rifle and head out. Heck maybe I'll come back, this is a nice town.

**300-709.**


	3. Cold dinner

**Disclaimer- I do not own fallout.**

**Okay I'm back again, and with a new chapter ta-boot. That being said I'd really appreciate getting some reviews. I realize this isn't everyone's cup of tea, but there are definitely people who do read it. The hits don't lie, now I'll have you know I'm not one to beg, however the circumstances call for it. So, please review, I'll take criticism as long as it's constructive.**

I woke up, the cold air nipped through the holes of the common-house shack. The others still sleeping didn't seem to notice, blissfully unaware of the world around them. I shoved Jack off my stomach and adjusted Harrison around my person. Jack shot me an irritated look and I just shrugged mumbling apologies.

Then I checked my pockets to make sure no thief stole anything while I slept. With that done I motioned to Jack to follow me. He obeyed with no complaint and we walked out the door into the early morning. The biting wind was ignored for a moment as I saw the rising sun make the metal walls of Megaton shine. It was beautiful, even through the smudged lenses of my mask I could see it so clearly.

"Definitely coming back here Jack," I whispered. I began to walk down the broken metal trail but I was stopped as a hand came across my chest. My eyes followed it up to a rather well dressed man in a fedora hat.

"How do you do Mr…" he glanced briefly at the name stenciled into my duster, "Harrison, is it?"

I nodded and he continued. As he spoke I noticed he had a knack for words, they came from his mouth smooth like silk, and he spoke like a man from a long forgotten past. Like one of the unclean.

"Anyway, I would like to discuss something with you. Perhaps over a drink?" He said.

"Not much of a drinker," I replied as I resumed walking.

"Right, well I should have guessed that by your display at the bar yesterday. Now that I think of it, it may be best we not go back there,"

"Probably not," I said.

"Yes well I have a proposition for you my good friend. The name is Burke by the way, Mister Burke," he said extending a hand.

I merely looked at the offending appendage. Had I not be in this town I would have relieved him of it; he soon caught the drift and let it fall to his side. "Right to the point no nonsense. I like that," he said obviously trying to appeal to my good nature. It wasn't working.

"I have a rifle to pick up, so…"

"Right, right of course, so have you any experience with explosives?" I nodded slowly not particularly liking where the conversation was heading. "Good, good. Well then I would like to inform you that my employer, one Mister Tenpenny wished that this town be, shall we say dispensed of," he said.

"I am a regulator, if you haven't noticed. I could slice your neck open for talking like that," I said. He didn't see my claw go to his neck; he just felt the cold steel blade pressed against his throat.

He grinned at me cockily not even flinching as the blade started to draw blood. "Sorry my good friend but I don't think so. You don't hold yourself like a regulator. Besides you seem to, shall we say hold intelligence, unlike one of those buffoons," he said. I removed the blade and sheathed it again.

"You're right, but what if I'm something worse?" I asked.

"I know how to read people my lad and you seem rather, experienced. So how about you rig that bomb over there to explode, meet me at Tennpenny tower, and be paid with riches the like of which only a wastelander can think of. So, what do you say," he asked.

I realized that if I killed him here there was no possible way to get back into this town. So I decided to play the fool and go along with his plan, for the moment.

"Sure why not. Just wondering though, why does your employer want this town destroyed," I stated.

"Please not so loud. If you must know then you can ask him yourself. I just do the tasks appointed of me without question; my existence is to simply keep Mister Tenpenny comfortable. Plus the perks which my employment comes with are quite nice. You could have them as well. You seem capable enough to be a long term agent of Mister Tenpenny," he said.

He obviously had a handle on manipulating people, too bad he choose the psychotic cannibal. "Alright, no need to get defensive; however, before we take our little jog to this tower of yours I would like to request a meeting to discuss the terms of our agreement," I said.

"My, my, you certainly are smarter than you seem. Where will this meeting take place?" He asked obviously suspicious.

"I saw a small town nearby, Springfield I think it's called. Meet me in the one house that's still standing. Oh and steer clear of the school, chock full of raiders that is. We'll meet there for dinner," I replied back.

"You've got a deal. However, if I even get one tiny hint at a trap I won't hesitate to gun you down. Just to be clear, we have an understanding?" He said holding out his hand.

Begrudgingly I held out my hand and we shook on it. We parted and went our separate ways; people were starting to get up. Not to mention I had a rifle to retrieve, I had a feeling I would need it later in the day. I walked up the rusting ramps and scaffolding, every step seemed to creak and make them sway. It was a little unnerving, hard to believe the settlement been as successful as it is, then again the big metal walls around it do make a great defense. Soon I arrived at my destination, Craterside supply. I pushed the door open and immediately received that same smile from the day prior. She waved me over to the counter and I calmly walked over to it.

"I got your rifle right here; it was a little hard to convert it. Would've had to swap out the whole barrel and chamber, but instead I figured I'd give you a gun with options. So I left the old barrel and welded on a new one to accommodate the 5.56mm round. You can load either the 5.56mm or .308 in the same chambering system. Just remember to flick the switch at the top, up for .308 and down for 5.56mm," she said while handing it to me. The rifle itself looked like a monstrosity, but if it did what she promised then it would be worth the price.

"So how much is this gonna run me?" I asked, she continued to beam at me; it was creepy even for a guy like me.

"Well, actually I have an offer for you," she said.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked genuine curiosity creeping into my tone.

"Well about an hour or two ago I sent my assistant out to gather some data for my book. She hasn't come back yet, I'm worried she might have gotten hurt. If you can bring her back from the old Super-Duper mart I'll give you that gun for free. Plus it'll be a good test run to see if it works. Won't that be exciting?" She said.

"Sure, but what if I walked out this door and never came back," I asked.

"Oh, well then the tracking device would lead my trusted associate in the corner to you so he can hunt you down and kill you," she remained cheerful while explaining this. The man in the corner simply gave a noncommittal shrug when I looked back at him.

"Alright I'll do it, should take a few hours depending on what trouble this assistant of yours got herself into," I replied.

"Well alright then, I'll see you soon. Oh, before I forget I made a collar for your cute little doggy. I converted it from an old slave collar. It should be deactivated…I think."

I tentatively accepted the gift so as not to offend. The guard in the corner giving me a look full of empathy, Moira just gave Jack more attention than he could ever wish. After she was done petting him we left, If I played my cards right I'd be able to rescue this girl or bring back a body before my meeting with Burke.

We checked out at the gates and started 'round the outer scrap walls of Megaton. The wastes looking as greeting as ever, the rotting cityscape of D.C. like a giant corpse on the horizon. We came to the rocky hill and I stopped, Jack sat on his haunches as I peered through the scope of my newly modified rifle toward the remarkably still standing Super-Duper mart.

Hooks, skeletons, blood, yep it was definitely a raider hideout. Now who would be stupid enough to go to such an obviously dangerous place...other than myself that is. Raider's will torture you, rape you, skin you, and then kill you, and not necessarily in that order, best to just avoid them.

"Or kill 'em in their sleep," I muttered. "Well time to go down there. Jack stay behind the store and out of sight," I said, he just barked.

We began moving down the hill, stopping momentarily to hop a fence then continuing down the hill. As we came to the back wall of the store I pressed up against it and motioned for Jack to go hide in a nearby dumpster. The stubborn mutt whined, but did as he was commanded; he knew I would never endanger him.

I crept around the corner to find a wrecked bus as well as an empty parking-lot. The store-front had obvious raiders signs, at least one crew made a home out of the place, or maybe just a checkpoint, hard to tell. I strapped the rifle to my back, too close to the enemy for it to be effective. I unsheathed my claw; it was time to get some close up work done.

The door creaked as I opened it, I winced a little, the sound grated on my ears. Too loud, too loud! Hmph, at least it was warm in the store. The scattered shopping carts and broken shelves made for good cover, and the dark shadows gave plenty of leeway to move about. The faint figures were easy to make out, the curvy look of something living stood in stark contrast with the angular carts and shelves. One emerged from a nearby bathroom, some woman; Mohawk dyed green, dirty looking, used. Nothing left in her eyes; she wasn't who I was looking for, obviously a raider.

I crept along the wall and waited for her to turn. When she did I rushed up behind her, hand over mouth knife sticking into her kidney and twisted. The blood oozed from the wound onto my hand soaking it along with the blade. Slowly, ever so slowly I lowered her to the ground. I shut her lifeless eyes so she could be at peace, finally. Twisting my claw again to make break any suction between the blade and the wound, and then I pulled it out wiping it on her clothing.

I went into the bathrooms, hoping my target would be there, no luck. Just some trash cans and scattered food cans, and a few mattresses. I continued on after that creeping over to the shelf. A sentry walked along patrolling above me. I waited for him to pass over head. Grabbing his ankle I pulled hard, he fell dropping his weapon as I wrestled him to the ground. Finally, I ended it burying my claw in his chest, he managed to punch me across the face with his brass-knuckles, but my mask took most of the impact.

The scuffle didn't go unnoticed. The yelling and footsteps became more prominent as they neared. I made my getaway rounding into the next isle. The screaming and cursing intensified as they found the body. By the sound there were five left, two of them were near the body, I still had the sawed-off shotgun, exactly two shells in it, just enough.

I flicked the safety off, and threw a can at the wall across from me. One took the bait and appeared around the isle corner into my sights. I pulled the trigger and watched as his leg got disintegrated below the kneecap. He fell clutching it screaming in pain, his friend took the bait and came next. I just shot him in the chest, the buckshot leaving a fist sized hole in his torso.

The floor was stained with crimson and gore. I crept over to the man on the floor; he saw me and began to draw his pistol. I cracked him across his hand with the shotgun and he dropped it. He was still groaning as I put the knife to his neck, the fear and smell of piss was palpable in the air.

"P-p-p-please, d-don't kill me," he said, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. He had bitten off his tongue when the pain hit. I chuckled slightly.

"How many people asked you the same question?" I whispered. He started to whimper and snot flowed from his nose intermingling with blood, the tears weren't anything new, but he did seem sorry, ready to repent. But…it was too late for him.

"Shhhhhhh," I whispered as I slid the knife across his throat. He gurgled and then went silent as the blood loss finally took his life.

With that grisly business behind me I moved on. Three were left and the time for stealth was over, putting the shotgun away I un-slung my newly modified rifle and peeked up over the isles scanning the room through the scope. Three were indeed left, one was in my sights, remembering to breath I began to squeeze the trigger.

I could see his eyes shifting, looking for the thing that killed his friends. He didn't have much longer to think about it as the rifle finally went off. The crack reverberated through the building and his brains were thrown onto his allies' right behind him. They were grouped together, a big mistake.

The quick succession of shots that followed took the lives of two more. The wall behind was painted a new color and the bodies fell in heaps to the floor; time to check the backroom where they had come from. I kicked the door open, rifle sweeping back and forth, checking the corners, nothing but cans, bags, and garbage.

Movement caught my eye from the side. I pivoted on my heel and aimed, only to find a woman tied to a chair, gagged with tears streaming down her eyes. Her clothes were ripped in places, but by the looks of it I got here before they could really do anything. She was breathing heavily; fear glossed her eyes as she stared into the polarized lenses of my mask.

I slung the rifle over my shoulder and drew my knife. She squirmed as I came closer to her, trying to escape even though she was tied-up. I slipped behind her and cut the bonds fast; there was no time to linger.

"Come on we have to get out of here, fast!" I hissed as I pulled the gag from her mouth.

"W-who are y-you. What the hell is going on!" she asked practically yelling.

"Thought you'd know, you were the one tied up, came out here for some crazy loon out of Megaton straight into obvious raider territory to get you." I said as I pulled her along after me.

"I-I don't know, all I remember is waking up tied to a chair. Then these, assholes tried t-t-to. I don't even want to think about it. Then they got distracted by those gunshots, I guess that was you," she said, I nodded as the intercom of the store came online.

"Hey guy's we're back…hey wait a minute. SPREAD OUT! Don't let them get out alive," the intercom was cut.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. I began looking around for any kind of exit. I lucked out as a back door came into view. Why hadn't I noticed it outside behind the store? I pushed that thought aside as I practically dragged my charge behind me toward the door.

"Hey wait a minute. We're just gonna run. What about them, we can't let them get away with what they're doing," she hissed.

"Listen, I came here to get you, they're not my concern," I said opening the door.

"So your just going to let them live. What about the other ones, you killed them easily enough." She persisted.

"They were in the way. Further fighting is unnecessary, and you're coming with me," I hissed back as I dragged her onward practically throwing her out the door. I slammed it shut as I came out and shoved debris in-front of it trying to block the door as effectively as I could.

It had been hidden by one of the dumpsters, which explains why I hadn't seen it. I climbed over the dumpster and helped the girl over, running back toward Megaton I whistled to Jack. He came running up along my side. The girl was beside us, my firm grip on her wrist preventing her from going back to exact petty revenge and throwaway her life.

We had just gotten over the fence when a tremendous amount of pain coursed through my arm. I cursed pulling back, the knife was still lodged in my arm her grip having failed at wrenching it back out. Jack was barking I hushed him quickly glancing around to find her running away from me. Thankfully not back to that mart.

I pulled the knife from my arm and grimaced. I'd been stabbed before, but it still hurt like hell. I started sprinting after her while giving Jack the go ahead. He bolted in-front of me deathclaw quick. It was only seconds before he caught her, tackling her to the ground and forcefully pulling at her arm. I finally reached them as she finally began to fight back. Unfortunately Jack was too well trained, keeping her off-balance long enough for me to hit her over the head with the butt of my rifle.

She lost consciousness, Jack still mauling her arm. I called him off; he obeyed walking over to me. I gave him a small treat, just a finger from my bag. He finished it off quickly and sat down waiting for my next command, always faithful. I looked at her unconscious form.

"Hmm, no permanent damage, good boy." I said patting Jack on the head.

I picked her up fast, not taking much care, hell all I needed was a body. "It could have gone smoothly for once, but no you just had to stab me eh." I said.

My attention was redirected toward the voices of angry raiders growing closer. I looked at my options. Stay where we are and hide? No they'd find us. Luckily I still had enough time to make it to Megaton, if I hurried. Once inside those gates the raiders would be a moot point.

I looked around, we hadn't strayed far from the right path, and I could be there in no time. I tried to be as discreet as possible on the way back, carefully walking behind the large rocks to conceal my position. Not easy with a hundred an something pounds of person on your back.

Finally the giant ramshackle wall was in sight. I practically ran around to the front gates, which refused to open. I pounded on the front door, it would be nice to get in, and even this close to the town those raiders would still try to kill me if they caught up. I had to get in, guess having an unconscious girl over your shoulders doesn't instill trust. "You have ten seconds to drop the girl and back off before I put a bullet between your eye's pal," shouted a voice from above.

I looked up to see a man in a watch tower, sniper rifle pointed at me. Bad idea to drop her, she was the only thing keeping me alive. Chances are if I did what he said I'd be a dead man, so I tried to talk my way out of it, by telling the truth. After all I wasn't in the wrong here; I just saved the girl from rape, torture, and death. Not necessarily done in that order.

"Hey this girl needs medical treatment. Just let me in I rescued her, come on why would I come running up here otherwise." I yelled back.

The man called behind him then gave a signal. It was the moment where I would either be let in, or shot by some unseen ally of his. Luckily it was the former as the massive gates were opened for my entrance. Jack was close on my heels keeping low. We were greeted by one pissed looking Sheriff who promptly got right into my face.

"What happened to her," he asked his tone cold and stating that he would kill me if I gave the wrong answer.

"Made a deal with Moira Brown, I rescue this girl, her 'Assistant' and I don't have to pay for the mods made to my rifle." I stated matter-of-factly.

The sheriff seemed to accept the explanation, if a little begrudgingly. He took her from me and he carried her towards the town clinic.

"If you don't mind my asking, why so protective of her?" I asked genuinely curious. After all you don't see much compassion from people in the wastes, even in big towns like this.

"See that bomb." He said motioning to the atomic death device in the middle of town. "She came to town one day like some saint from the old book and disarmed the damn thing. Wouldn't even accept payment, did accept the house though. Anyway you just don't see that kind of thing anymore, not in these times." He said a little solemn at the end.

"A saint indeed, well if you'll excuse me I'll be going. My job is done, besides I have a meeting to go to," I said as I turned back toward the gate.

"Hey, sorry about the rude welcome. Thanks for saving her though. Good travels. Tell Sonora Cruz That Lucas Simms says hi." He said some nostalgia in his voice at the end.

"Will do," I lied. I was no regulator, I was something they hunted, but he didn't need to know that, best if I take my leave from this town now. Gotta keep up my appointment with Mister Burke after all.

I walked back through the massive gates; Moira would know her 'assistant' was safe and sound soon enough. So, my deal was done, and it was starting to get around meeting time, so I continued on toward the town which lay beyond the scrap gates of Megaton. Toward the small house designated the meeting spot, from there it would be a short wait, almost not enough time to set up my trap, almost.

I walked through the ghost town, its only occupants me, some skeletons, and the raiders hiding out in the school. It was amazing they ever caught and killed anyone they were too damn obvious. Then again radiation plays funny tricks on the mind, and wasters with a little too much could get downright stupid.

"Heh, remember those guys who said they worshipped a talking tree Jack? That was something else huh?" I said cheerily. Jack just whined at me, not sharing my sense of humor. He was always the sensible one, but he sure would mop up attention any chance he got.

We kept walking; the skeletons were like statues frozen in history. It was amazing to see them untouched, to see how we used to live. We used to play in parks as children, drive vehicles regularly, take walks for the hell of it. I idly pushed a still standing one over, the bones rattled and came apart as they met the broken concrete. Things sure were different back then. I neared the house, pushing open the door and looking over the room. Nothing of any importance, but it was all so very… clean? _Click_.

"Shit." I whispered. Classic amateur mistake; can't believe I fell for a trap like this, or wait not a trap. Yes it was clear someone was still living here. I was trespassing.

"That's right buddy. You and your pooch picked the wrong house to squat in, so tell me why I shouldn't put a .32 slug into your skull," said a feminine if broken voice.

I glanced to my side, peering through my mask, eyes unseen by the threat. I looked into her orbs, nothing, used, corrupt. I could tell by the way the shine had left them, the way they drooped, their listless gaze, almost uncaring about the life she was about to take. My movements were quick; she didn't expect someone with a gun to their head to move, to disobey what she perceived as the ultimate authority in the wastes; foolish of her.

I grabbed her pistol wrenching it from her hand twisting the trigger finger in the process. She took in a sharp breath because of pain and surprise. She began blathering some nonsense and cursing me. It didn't last, her eyes made the decision for me. I pulled out my claw and thrust upwards through the bottom of her jaw and up into her brain case. Death was almost instant; her shocked expression was still there even after she stopped blinking.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" I said slowly, softly. Had to make it as clean as possible, had to put her out of her misery, take a sad individual from this world, and according to the old beliefs send them somewhere better.

I caught the body as it fell, Burke would be here soon. A dead body wouldn't leave a good impression. Looking around I found a small cabinet and shoved the body into it wrenching my claw from her head, a small amount of blood gushed out and stained my hand and sleeve. I shut the cabinet doors and stepped away, it was time to set the trap.

Quite a simple trap really, just an old bear trap I carried around in one of my various bags. Pulling out the rusty old thing I set it under the table, right where one of his legs should land. It would be simple to disarm him, simple indeed. Once the trap was set I set about putting my weapons bags, and my gasmask upon the kitchen counter. Good to show a guest you had no intention of killing them; next it was time to prepare dinner. Two thighs, looked very much like steaks, were prepared quickly and efficiently using the still amazingly working stove.

The plates were set the 'steaks' placed upon them and two glasses in which what looked like nuka-cola was poured, courtesy of the house's former resident. Everything was in order, including the appropriate dinnerware. Two steak knives and two forks, might as well make the mans death as pleasant as possible. After all I had nothing else to do.

Now it was time to wait. I motioned for Jack to sit beside me and then I faced the door of the house from my place across the table, comfortably in my seat, out of the frigid wastes. Merely a few moments passed before the door was opened tentatively by Burke. He appeared right on time ready to discuss the matters of our agreement.

"Ah, there you are, I was half expecting you not to show up. However, I find myself pleasantly surprised, now down to business then. The steak looks exquisite by the way." He said as he approached.

I motioned for him to stop halfway on his approach. "If you please remove any weapons on your person and place them on the counter over there." I implored.

"Please, do you distrust me so much as to ask for this request?" he said more than slightly irritated.

"I would expect you do as I requested, or this discussion will end quickly." I said.

"Is that a threat? May remind you that I am quite capable of killing you right now before you were to even reach for a weapon," he stated, arrogance laced his voice, but something about him told me that he was quite skilled on the draw.

"Yes I am aware of that, seeing as my weapons are over there on that counter. I just expect the same courtesy from you which I offer. I'd like us to be on even terms." I replied. He seemed rather shocked.

"You surprise me again. Your more eloquent than I would have painted you out to be, and adamant about your opinion. So, I will comply with your request." He said removing his silenced pistol and placing it upon the counter beside my rifle, shotgun, and claw.

He stepped toward the chair and sat down across from me. He moved in and his legs fell rather beautifully into the trap, hidden under a cloth I had found on the counter. The trap closed, and the sound of the metal teeth burying themselves into his flesh was easy to hear as well as the loud whining protest of the old rusty workings of the trap itself. His face contorted into pain, to his credit he didn't scream.

"I knew this was too good to be true, so I've taken counter measures." He said reaching for his spare pistol. He soon found himself missing the weapon, which would have saved him.

I whistled to Jack, he came from the other room, the small .32 in his mouth clamped between his teeth. Burke tried to reach for it as Jack passed by and grabbed at thin air, Jack was just out of his range.

"Why you damn mutt!" Burke swore.

"I took the liberty of having Jack remove that rather offensive piece of equipment from your holding. You can understand my apprehension to deal with an armed guest." I said removing my mask.

"You're a dead man! Even if you kill me here Tenpenny will retaliate. You'll be killed in less than a week. Talon Company isn't known to be gentle. Let me go now! And maybe I'll let you live." He said through his teeth.

"I'm going to be very frank with you Burke. Few people have seen my face, and yet I'm still hunted down like a dog. I've killed more men than you can imagine, one of which once wore this very duster. Talon Company has had a contract on me for a while now. They still haven't succeeded. The last one was rather stringy though, not much meat on his bones. Myself and Jack almost starved." I said my tone slightly solemn.

He had a look of fear on his face at the end as what I had said sunk into that arrogant head of his. I slowly stood up traipsing around to his side of the table. He backed away from me, but the chain attached to the trap embedded into the floor kept him mostly in place. I grabbed my claw from the counter and brought it to his right eye.

"Let the games begin!" I said rather happily.

**Can't really apologize enough for how long it took to update. I hope some are still reading and looking forward to the new chapters, and the general continuation of the story. A lot has happened recently, and I hope to update more rapidly than lately. Again sorry, have a good one. **

**300-709! **


	4. cold welcomings

**Disclaimer- I do not own fallout 3.**

**Well for those of you still with me, I present to you yet another chapter in the cold series. Word of warning this chapter may contain some rather graphic content. So much so that I will be asking any and all readers to review and tell me if it is still appropriate for a T rating. We're all different so something which I may find mildly disturbing, others may think is completely screwed up. So, remember to tell me if I should switch to a higher rating. Sorry for my blathering, on with the story.**

...

Burke started to scream and struggle as I put my claw closer to his eye. I was going to try and enjoy this, after all how many people had he killed. How many more if I let him live? He didn't stop screaming as I 'disconnected' his eye, pulling it from its socket. I then held it up for his other eye to see; essentially he was staring at himself. To his credit his yelling dulled down after I held the eye up for him to see. He spat at me, even as the stream of crimson poured from his empty eye socket. I simply shrugged at his offending gesture, and popped his eye into my mouth biting down, savoring the _pop_ as my teeth clamped down upon the small treat.

Eyes always tasted like some sort of jelly to me, the texture is rather similar I would imagine, and the taste is…well its indescribable. Simply a delicacy to me, he made a disgusted look at me as I swallowed the tasty morsel.

"Don't worry, you can keep the other one. I want you to see this." I said as I went over to my many bags. "Have you ever seen how the raiders use meat hooks? Well in my opinion it's rather improper. Yes you use them to hang bodies. However, I have found them much better at holding open the chest cavity."

Burke was struggling again as I pulled out the four meat hooks from one of my bags, I could hear him pulling at the chain which kept him pinned to the floor. It was futile; at best he would maim his ankle so badly that he would have no hope of walking again. Then again, who ever said he'd escape? I turned holding one of the hooks toward him, as I neared he began to punch and claw and kick with his free hands and leg.

I grabbed one of the offending appendages and put a hook through it, and then I locked it behind his back, jamming it into one of the nooks of the wooden chair he sat in. He tried to gouge out my eye with his other hand, again I grabbed it slamming it down on the table top, and then I drove my claw through it into the table, deep into the wood to ensure he would not pull free. He let out a silent scream, pain evident on his face.

"You know. I thought you would be more difficult, thought you were smarter. Well at least it's good when I'm wrong eh?" I said as I jammed another hook into his chest.

Careful not to go too deep, don't want to hit the heart, or any major blood vessels. Then I hooked it under a rib pulling roughly to the side. He grimaced the pain was probably unbearable. Tenderly I put my hand on his shoulder, he flinched away, but I persisted.

"You know I could end this. Make it quick, painless. I can't let you live, not now, but I can make your final moments quick." I whispered.

"Y-you take me for some kind of monster? Look at yourself; you're worse than I am. You goddamn cannibal, what right do you have to kill me, hmm? At least I'm trying to make this world civilized. What are you doing?" He spat.

I took the sides of his face in my hands and looked into his eyes…'er eye. It was cold, just like the night beyond the walls of this house. He wasn't some beacon of civilization as he saw himself; he was just a wolf, hiding in sheep's skin.

"I'm just trying to survive." I stated simply. His eyes widened a little, he knew I wasn't going to be reasoned with, I couldn't be bought, it dawned on him rather late if you ask me. The decision was made.

I pulled his head back, he gasped at the rather rough treatment, but he didn't utter another syllable as I clamped my mouth down on his neck. Biting down hard I ripped his throat out, severing his main artery. I watched as his life poured out of him, some got on my duster, I paid no heed and leveled his head so I could see his eye. It was starting to go, there was never any light in his eyes, but I could tell that after a few minutes it was completely lifeless. The blood pooled into his lap staining the rather nice cloths he wore. After I was sure he was dead I spat out the flesh and blood in my mouth.

"Too sour," I said bitterly, but it would have to do for the time being. I yanked out my claw from his hand and the table, and then I began to gut and dress him, the process was fairly quick due to all the past experience. I left the hooks in what was left of him. "You can keep the hooks." I whispered.

Then I set about finishing off the dinner I had set up, washing down the prime cut with some nice cold nuka-cola. God I can't believe it was cold, you hardly find any well kept places in the wastes, much less a house like this with a working fridge. No idea how she got that to go, but who cares the fact was it did and it had water and soda in it. That would wash down future meals adequately.

I gave the steak and soda meant for Burke, well not really meant for him, but none the less I gave it to Jack. The happy dog lapped up the sweet liquid I poured into his bowl gratefully, and he quickly scoffed down the meat, as always. Sometimes I was afraid he'd choke with the speed he ate. Soon we were done with our dinner and it was time to get out of dodge.

I collected my bags and weapons, securing everything in place, including the new cuts, and headed out the door, two bodies left in my wake, one more person dead, just faceless bodies down a long line extending way back. I put my mask back on after cleaning off the blood dripping from my mouth and chin. The night air was cold it nipped at me through my duster. I whistled for Jack and he came running up to my side.

I stood outside for a moment and looked up to the sky, it was filled with shining stars, and they all seemed so perfect. Even out in that coldness beyond the world. If only we could be like them, give off light, instead most of us seem to extinguish it.

"Including myself," I whispered to jack. Ever my loyal and loving companion he nuzzled my hand until it rested atop his head. "Thanks boy, I needed that."

We began striding off into the wastes again vaguely west, away from the town. I had no real destination in mind, just wanted to get away from Megaton. It didn't seem like anyone left the town often, but if they did they would surely find the bodies, and strangers were always the first to be hung in towns like Megaton, they usually never blame their own. Most of the time, like now it was usually the right decision.

The wastes were quiet; the wind constantly carried a chill when it swept across the broken world. A world we inherited from our ancestors, they made us, me the way I am now. I've talked to ghouls, ones that were survivors of the war; I was one of the few who didn't fear them. Anyway they told me about the flash, the heat, and the fires that seemed never-ending. They could never tell me who shot first, who condemned us.

There were murmurs that life across the pond was still going well, blissfully and purposefully unaware of the hell the nation we once lived in became. I didn't believe it though. My experience ever since I was young was that the cruelty of man against man had no boundaries. If we had wanted to, we could have just as easily have done this to the rest of the world, and I believe we did.

However, none of this has ever been particularly relevant to me. Ever since I was small all that I ever did was to survive, I don't particularly remember what happened to my parents. I just remember wandering in the wastes when I was young. Then, it all becomes a blur.

The wind continues to bite me even through my musings, I can feel it, Harrison provides protection, but fails to keep it out of the tattered material that made the duster itself. Jack seems content; we were past the rocky outcroppings by now. At the moment it was just open land, almost nothing, just a flat expanse going toward a few partially collapsed bridges. The soft glow of lights in small shacks cast long shadows in the dark, even against the starlit ground.

It was good a place as any to seek shelter. Hopefully I wouldn't be shot on sight, it was a risk I usually wouldn't take, but my short stay in Megaton had softened me up, made me more vulnerable to the sparse comforts a town could offer. Plus it was a chance to get out of the cold without having to worry about some wild animal trying to eat me.

As I came toward the town I pulled off my gasmask. It may be all well and good for big towns like Megaton, small towns are less trusting though, don't like you having secrets, but if you come off like a humble traveler they usually permit you to sleep in some spare shack. I had put my mask away when a group of people came running by me, they had a young boy with them, he was covered in blood and had a rather… haunted look about his face.

Soon the group passed, but as the bulk went by me a man, in a duster much like mine, stopped to regard me I'd bet he was their leader. He looked me up and down, and then he shook his head in dismissal and caught up with the group. They had a variety of weapons it would have been easy to kill me, but the real question was why were they running? My answer came in the form of a sharp crack as a bullet left the barrel of an assault rifle. I hit the ground instinctively and Jack followed suit crouching down onto his stomach.

"I'll kill you, you damn punks. You won't terrorize this town anymore," yelled a rather frail sounding voice.

I looked up to see and old man in a leather jacket closing the distance, rifle raised and aiming at me. It was apparent there was nothing I could do. He got to me and aimed the rifle directly at my head; luckily he didn't seem to want to pull the trigger.

"Get up slowly, hands above your head buddy," he said a little shaky. I hesitated for a moment. "I won't ask you again." I did as he told me and tried to speak as I did so, trying to keep eye contact all the while.

"Please, sir I was just passing through. Some people ran by me with some boy. They who you're looking for," I tried he nodded.

"Look don't shoot, I'm not with them. I was just hoping for someplace to sleep." I said. He seemed hesitant, his hands shaking a little, from the cold, or nervousness I didn't know.

"Alright, I guess I'll believe you. Why would you stay if you were one of them anyway?" He said seeming to state the last part to himself. He lowered his rifle and I put my hands down.

"Well if your not one of them I suppose you can stay in the town for the night, but only if you help me watch the ramp for a day, as payment. Could use the extra gun, if you can't do that then kindly go your way," he said.

"Sure, warm place to sleep for a few days would do me good." I replied trying to break the ice.

"Sorry for the hostile welcome, names Evan King," he said extending his hand. I took it giving him a firm shake.

"Harrison." I said. I liked this guy, he seemed good, his eyes weren't cold, a little scared, but no guilt at least not for terrible atrocities. He sighed, probably out of relief that the attack was over. "Well we should get back up the ramp. The rest of the townsfolk are probably still in disarray," he motioned for me to follow him; I obliged whistling for Jack to come.

We walked up the ramp; it was made of some hardly stable wood used to cross the gaps which, the collapsed bridge had created. Every step we took made the thing creak. Soon enough though we came to the top, sitting out at the entrance to the small group of shacks was a wall of sandbags, ammo boxes, two chairs, and a metal barrel with a fire going inside of it to keep the lookout post warm.

"Why two chairs if you're the towns only sheriff?" I asked.

The man gave a tired laugh. "I'm no sheriff. I'm just the only one here stupid enough to try and protect the town, the others just seem to try and hide it out. Most of 'em came from larger settlements," he gave a heavy huff as he sat down on one of the chairs. "Trying to find a better life out here, don't know how they got here, what with this being raider territory, but they all gravitated to this bridge when they saw my shack. I was the first here, it was all right when it was just me, raiders usually won't attack one man with little reason and belongings. Plus with only one shack the bridge hid me real well,"

"But I'm guessing these recent 'punks' weren't raiders, were they?" I asked already knowing the answer. Raiders don't take prisoners, unless they're women.

"No, I don't know what the hell they are. First they do the typical wasteland gang bullshit; you know the banging and making loud noises. Then, then they pull this, attacking the town and taking Ian away after killing his parents," he sighed again. "The West's were good people; matter of fact Ian's father helped me with the watch, that's who the second chair was for."

"Why wasn't he out with you tonight?" I questioned.

"Ah, he got shot on a routine scav trip. Got sick, patched him up best I could, I think he would have recovered, but then these bastards have a dog, or something tear out his throat," he wiped his forehead of sweat and took off his hat. "Those poor people, and now they have Ian."

"Aren't you going to go after them?" I asked.

"You crazy? I'd get lost in the dark, not to mention I can't leave this town alone, the raiders would jump at that chance. My rifle has been the only thing keeping 'em away from here," he said.

"Alright, how 'bout I go after them in the morning, I know how to track. Plus I got a good look at them when they ran past me. Till then I help you guard this ramp." I said. Normally I really wouldn't offer to do something such as this, but the look in that guy's eyes, the way he sized me up then dismissed me, I wanted to find out who the hell he was.

He seemed to mull over the proposal for a moment. "Well I can't exactly turn down free help when it comes up. All right after tonight you go search for them in the morning. I'm fairly sure they're hiding out in the Meresti train-yard."

I nodded and sat down next to him as I un-slung my sniper rifle from my back. I motioned to Jack to come and sit by me. Silence filled the air, the nights breeze and the gurgling of the Potomac below us the only sound for miles, no gunshots, no distant screaming, the wastes actually seemed peaceful… for the moment.

Breaking the silence King spoke. "So, where you from friend, don't get many peaceful travelers 'round these parts. Matter-of-fact don't get many travelers period! Not exactly trade capital of the Capital Wasteland," he seemed to spit that last part out before taking a deep breath. "Anyway, so you a regulator, or something, figured because of the duster an' all."

I looked toward him, one of the few people whom I talked to who had seen my face and wasn't at the tip of my claw. He had a waste weary face, the wrinkles more than obvious, cutting deep trench lines into his face. It was also very expectant of what I had to say.

"Well, came from the D.C. Ruins to the southeast. Jack and I wanted a change of scenery. You know get away from the hustle and bustle of urban living." I chuckled a little at my own lame prewar reference. The man remained silent taking in what I had said, probably trying to analyze if I was a threat to his town.

"You been out in the wastes a long time, haven't you son," he said, almost, sympathetically? I couldn't tell, I hadn't really heard his tone clearly with the wind having picked up.

"Yeah, all my life, never really been the type to settle or nothing like that. It's all right though, I have enough to eat and Jack here for company." I said scratching Jack behind the ears as I did so.

He sighed, "you don't get lonely, or anything? What about people, you even talk to many out there, what's out there other than dust, cold, and death?"

"Nah, don't really get lonely, and no there's not much out there. Just like you said, kill or be killed. We get by just fine though; at least we're not stuck in one place too long. When you stand still you just let the cold work its way under your skin. It starts to win the fight, if you get my meaning." I stated blankly.

"I conjure your lonelier than you yourself think friend. You know this town could always use another gun. Plus with the way things are going it looks like a shack just opened up," he offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but this is a one night deal. Tomorrow I get the boy back and go on my way."

"You really gonna get Ian back? I know you said you were an' all, but we don't have anything to pay you with. Plus it'd be real easy to just go and ignore it after getting to sleep somewhere safe for the night," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I'll go get him. I'll bring him back too, even if it's just a body. As for payment, those people looked well equipped, probably have a huge supply cache." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh so then Ian's just a side note for you?" He asked.

"Sorry if it sounds cruel, but yes. I will however guarantee his safe return, if it's possible," I said.

He breathed in, most likely exasperated, "well at least that's more than what most people would do, thank you."

"No problem," I replied as I gazed back up at the night sky.

We stayed quiet most of the night, taking small naps as we switched shifts. It was amazing this man trusted me so much, most out in the wastes were very paranoid after a life of being shot at by half the people you came across. Or maybe he was just to tired and weary to care, either way I have to admit the silent company did me good. He took the last shift and let me sleep till morning, so I would be 'fresh' to go and get Ian.

When the sun finally broke over the horizon I kept my promise. It was time to go find this Ian, taking Evan's advice I went to the Meresti train-yard to find the boy. As I walked through the rusty gates which led into the crumbling tunnel I noticed all of the obvious traps. These guys obviously didn't want just anyone strolling in here. The proverbial, and literal mine field was easy to navigate, Jack following closely behind me as years of training had taught him to do.

We avoided the many bear traps and mines, as well as a very suspiciously placed baby carriage, saw a woman in the wastes get blown to chunks when she went to investigate the crying. Two seconds later a group of cannibals came to collect the bits, I'm proud to say I wasn't among them.

Anyway we continued down the tunnels, turning down the tunnel to our left. It was filled with tracks, they were obvious, which probably meant they had set up more traps, or they were just overly confident that no one would screw with them. I wasn't particularly impressed, but that look had made me rather curious. We kept to the side of the train car, soon enough we came up to some tripwires which, would trigger…a combat shotgun?

"Well that seems a waste of a perfectly good weapon, especially on such an obvious trap." I said offhandedly to Jack. He whined in response as I disarmed the tripwire. Afterward going and retrieving the shotgun.

I checked the weapon and to my surprise found it to be in remarkably good condition. Checking the ammo-drum I was happy to see that it was full, brandishing my new weapon I proceeded down the tunnel, Jack in tow. I disarmed two more traps before finally coming to an opening. A man obviously the guard stared at me, a mixture of disbelief, fear, and determination written upon his features.

"Hey, what the hell you doing sneaking around down here jackass!" he stated brandishing a submachine-gun. I instantly lowered my shotgun trying to show a bit of good faith. If the guy had wanted to kill me he could have easily just taken the shot. His little statement had just opened up the possibility of me not having to blast through a large group of people to get what I came for.

"I'm looking for Ian West. I don't want a fight, can you just let me through?" I asked.

"Afraid not friend, not my place to decide who gets in, that would be Vance's responsibility," he replied.

I reached into a bag, his aim tightened up at the possible threat. Slowly I pulled out a small bag of caps. "Hmm, well thing is I have all these heavy caps, and I would really like to have a place to rest having carried them around with me for so long." A little bribe never hurt, and judging by his softening expression I'd say I was just about to get in. He lowered his weapon extending his hand a sly smile on his face.

"Well now that does seem like a problem. How about I take those off your hands, and you can go in and relax for a bit, we're all friends here aren't we?"

I tossed the bag to him and he caught it deftly with his outstretched hand. Then he motioned for Jack and me to follow him through a nearby gate. We did so to find various weapons, other valuables scattered about the area between the tunnel, and the door which I guessed led to the main chamber of the station.

He typed into a beat-up looking terminal then spoke into a speaker. "Vance we got someone here who wants to talk to you. Should I let him in?" He asked.

A smooth reply came back a second later. "Yes, I've been expecting our guest for a while now, please send him in," the voice gave me chills, despite the feeling I proceeded to the entrance once I got the go-ahead.

Walking through the entrance I heard every bit of my environment around me, the rubble crunching under my footsteps, the light whistle of stale air flowing from an open area. I continued onward until the tunnel opened up into the central station. I saw the man who had looked at me presiding over the open area below from up above on the top platform. He seemed to stare at me intently, then noticing he had caught my attention he motioned for me to come up.

I complied, there was something strange about this guy, and I mean stranger than usual. He seemed to have an air about him, something indescribable, but it was there, like that itch at the back of your skull when you can't figure out a problem. I walked up the long deactivated escalators and finally came face to face with him. He looked at me pointedly; it was as if he could see my eyes, even behind my gasmask. The staring contest lasted a few agonizingly slow moments before I made the first move.

"I want the boy." I said directly.

He frowned at me. "I'm sorry, but we both know he belongs with us," he said gesturing to the area and people within it. "Besides a thing like you has no right to make demands. You're lucky I have even allowed one who has fallen such as yourself to even enter this sanctuary."

"Oh, and what do you think I am?" I asked quizzically.

"Just one who has been lost to the cravings for flesh, you have fallen from the grace you could have achieved. However, you may still be able to attain it once again, join us, embrace the family as your own," he said.

"Cravings for flesh? Wait so you're a cannibal too?"

"I am disgusted you would say such a thing. No I, and my followers have transcended our baser instincts and have become something more…elegant shall we say. We feast not of the flesh, but instead drink of the blood. Embrace our teachings and you too shall become more than what 'they' of the daytime have branded us." He let out a slow breath, "we are not animals to be hunted, but rather a force to be feared. Together with my enlightened knowledge we stand stronger than when we were separate. Have you not felt yourself being drawn to this place? To us?"

"I was a little curious, but no, not really. I'm just here for the boy, he shouldn't be with you." I stated. Jack was starting to get uneasy at my side; he felt the strangeness in the air too. Something wasn't right.

"I can assure you Ian is where he wants to be. Even if you deny it he has felt the truth and he will stay here. You should either lea…."

A loud crack sounded through the chamber and suddenly Vance's head was no longer on his shoulders. I was a little shocked by the sudden spattering of grey matter and skull on my cloths and mask, especially since I didn't fire the shot. I quickly recovered from my stupor as the station erupted in gunfire. I dived to the ground scrambling across the floor for the cover of the nearby bunks. Once I got there I stayed down as the fight continued. Sharp cracks echoed through the tunnels as the firefight continued.

"Who in the hell!" I shouted to Jack above the din. I didn't get a reply as the dog scrambled under a bed.

As soon as it had started the gunfire had stopped. The question was who had won? Crazy cultists, who would kill me if they found me, or this mystery person, or group of people, I would have my answer soon as I heard footsteps carefully making their way up the stairs to my position. The bunks would provide good cover, so I aimed my combat shotgun at the top of the stairs. Whoever it was would have to come from that direction. Time to find out who the hell it was.


	5. Cold start

**I'm back again ladies and gentlemen, time to resolve that cliffhanger; try to guess who it is. If you do… I don't know I'll do something. Maybe a cameo, wait this isn't gonna work if you can just read who it is below… well there goes that plan out the window. Anyway, enough useless babble on to the next exciting chapter in the Cold chronicles! JK it's not that epic. R&R and of course enjoy.**

** …..**

The foot steps stopped abruptly, and then a rifle barrel slowly poked around the corner. Finally their face came into view, my aim wavered a bit, and I knew that girl, the one from the tunnel, with the same leather armor and messy hair. She didn't see me, now the question was whether or not she was alone. For a few moments she just stood there, I heard no other movement and she made no signals. So yes, it would appear she is by herself.

Now it was time for the decision, shoot her now, try to reason with her, or knock her out. The first option would be the most simple, but she wasn't like the others, her eyes weren't tainted. It would be a travesty if I kill such a person… even though it happened on a daily basis. As these thoughts went through my mind she started to move up. I didn't have any cover, if she simply checked the bunk I was hiding behind I was dead.

I held still hoping by some miracle she wouldn't check her corners, after a moment of laying still she finally passed by me, she didn't so much as glance at the bunks as she went by. Big mistake on her part, as I was about to make my move something caught my eye. A swift moving shadow was coming at her from one of the other bunks, a knife in its hand. He was about to stab her in the back as I took the shot.

The buckshot caught him full in the back; I could only hope his sparse armor would stop it from coming out the other end of his body and hitting the girl. I quickly switched targets as he dropped, she was now in my sights and she stood ramrod straight, as if she had just been caught doing something bad, it would appear that she was unharmed if a little startled.

"Drop the gun," I stated calmly. She complied laying the rifle down gingerly on the ground before she stood up once more hands above her head. "Now turn around slowly."

Again she followed my directions, if she had people with her then I'd be dead by now so that was out of the question. I looked at her face as she stared into my masked one, she didn't show any fear this time, just determination. Still not empty, that was a good sign. She observed her surroundings for the first time taking her eyes off my masked face; she looked at the dead man who had been behind her, ragged hole in his back still leaking.

"Why are you here?" I asked slowly.

"Why did you save me?" she asked right back.

"You don't remember me do you?" I sighed and chuckling a little, "guess it's the mask." I quickly pulled it off looking at her through my eyes instead of lenses. She stared at me a little shock on her face, no doubt recalling the boogieman from the tunnels. However, her shock was quickly lifted as the determination came back to her eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Just kill me already then!" She shouted her voice stuttering only a little.

"If I wanted you dead, then I would have let that gentlemen there do it for me." I replied motioning to the dead man.

"Then what? What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to assume you're here for Ian West and let you go. Thanks for clearing out the place for me by the way, though I was hoping to resolve this without confrontation," I said mumbling the last part. I put down the combat shotgun in my hand and pushed it over to her with my foot.

"Last I recall, I owe you a gun. Not exactly a sniper rifle, but I think it'll do. We even?" She nodded slowly and I turned away walking down the stairs calling to Jack as I did. We were about to take the first step down when, _click._

"Damn it," I mumbled.

"Why should I let you go huh? You killed my squad, give me a reason not to shoot your head off right now," she said her voice laced with contempt.

"I was hoping you'd have some kind of honor. It's in your eyes you know, plus I did let you live in the tunnels. Please don't let me regret it," I said my tone hushed.

"You killed them!"

I turned to face her; I could imagine my face contorting in slight anger. "Only because they tried to kill me, I could have easily sliced open your throat back there, but you're different from the rest, nothing bad in those eyes of yours. The wastes haven't taken your humanity away yet, don't condemn yourself now!" She was a little shocked, taken by surprise from the unexpected outburst. She lowered the muzzle of the shotgun.

"Alright… you can go." She said.

"Many thanks… get that boy home alright. I assume you're here because of Evan King?" I asked.

"Yeah, could use your help… to you know… get him out. I'm not sure if there are more of them out there. I've never done a mission alone before, this is all new to me," she stammered out.

I sighed, she was still a rookie, "Alright, lets get the boy home."

She nodded as I walked toward her, taking out her modded sniper rifle and taking point. As I walked by and in-front of her those eyes widened recognizing the weapon.

"Is that my rifle?" She asked a little indignantly. It shocked me slightly, how could she use that tone to someone who had her pissing her pants a few days prior.

"Sorry, but no, not yours, not anymore at least, if you were wondering it has been very good to me so far," I replied.

"Oh, alright," she mumbled. Hmm, she seemed to accept that rather fast, ah well won't curse good luck when it finds me.

"Good, now if there's nothing else let's get this over with," I stated turning back to her. She nodded in affirmation and we continue down the way, Jack had moved to walk beside her as we entered the half collapsed entrance to the station. We came to an open door and I walked inside to investigate.

It was a room of some sort, pretty lavish for the wastes. I started to rummage through the draws, and cabinets. The girl walked in and stared as I made a mess.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

I turned and looked at her incredulously, who in the hell was this girl. "Looking for anything useful, can't let any supplies go to waste."

"Oh… right, sorry," she said meekly.

I continued rummaging until I came to a rather ornate cabinet. I tried to see if it would open, but it was firmly locked. Picking the lock would take too long for my tastes, so I simply slammed the butt of my rifle down on the small handles. With a loud clang the handles came loose along with the lock, splintering the wood in the process. I opened the cabinet to a pair of swords, I took one attaching the sheath which held it to my hip, then I handed the other to the girl who held it for a moment before doing the same.

"There, that should make us even for the rifle." I said brushing past her and going to the next room over.

"Thanks, but I think you owe me more than that," came her reply as we reached the other door only a few steps away. Damn, knew I was too lucky with her previous response.

I approached the door to find it locked as well; unfortunately it was too heavy to kick-in and was locked via the terminal to the side of it. I turn back to the girl and motioned for her to come over to me. She awkwardly walked over and stood next to me.

"Don't suppose you know how to hack a terminal?" I asked.

"You know my name is Christine, and yes I can hack it," she said.

"Good, then get to it, I'll cover you," I said.

We traded places and she got to work, her fingers danced over the keyboard for mere moments before the lock on the door disengaged.

"Wow that was fast." I said truly impressed by the display of technical wizardry.

"Yeah, I'm usually the team tech," she mumbled as we pushed open the door.

Entering the room we found a boy sitting on a mangy looking mattress. It was Ian, no doubt about it, just was covered in blood. From what I saw and heard so far it was fairly obvious why he was here, turning to Christine and motioned for her to stop. "Wait here, I'll handle him," I said putting my hand on her shoulder and making eye contact. She nodded and turned to cover the doorway. I approached Ian, he was just sitting there, and despite hearing all the gunfire from outside, and it was eerie.

"So you gonna kill me too? I mean that's why you're here, to kill the freaks. No one but Vance understood what I was going through, and since you're here, I guess you killed him. Which means you should just kill me too, can't go back to my family anyway," he ranted.

"No actually, you're coming with us, we need to get you back to Evan and your town," I could see his hesitance. "Look kid, you're coming with us, conscious or not, it's up to you, either way I don't care."

"No you don't understand! I killed my parents, I'm a cannibal, a mutant, a fucking freak. I can't go back there, those people out there were the only ones who understood me, and you killed them all!" He said hysterically.

"Few things. First, I didn't kill them the person responsible for that would be her." I gestured to Christine, who gave me a look. "Second, you're not a freak. Cannibalism isn't something born of radiation, trust me you'll be fine, If anything I'd just say you have some kind of split personality disorder, or anger issues… that's not something I should be commenting on. Look the point is Evan King sent two heavily armed and skilled people to get you back, so you obviously matter to that man and that town." He sighed for a moment looking down, I almost thought he'd try and run for it. His body seemed to tense and he gripped his knees rather hard, and then he relaxed.

"So, you ready to go… or do I have to bat you over the head?" I asked.

After a few moments of deep breathing and anticipation he spoke. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's get going."

I gave him a crooked smile. "Fantastic, Christine let's get the hell outta this shit-hole." Grabbing Ian by the shoulder I led him to the door and past Christine. It would be just a short jaunt through the tunnels until we got the hell out of here. As we walked past the bodies Ian grimaced, I could feel the tension in his shoulders as we led him onward.

We went down the broken escalator and I came upon the carnage which Christine had caused. She might have been a rookie, but damn I have never seen so many headshots before. I glanced back at the girl as we continued onward. Who would of thought, beyond that timid exterior was a pinpoint accurate killer, it certainly changed my opinion of her, hell I'd hate to think of what would have happened to me if she had gotten a clear shot in that tunnel. She caught my gaze and seemed to shrink away from it, it was fascinating, someone this proficient at killing… yet so shy.

Not quiet and controlled, but genuinely shy, at least she looked onto her handy work with a little regret, not cold eyes, not like the others. These people in here, I'm not sure what, or who they were, but if they were terrorizing that town, killing its rather peaceful inhabitants, then they couldn't have been particularly north on the moral compass. Not that I'm one to judge… but still it was unsettling.

Before we went to the exit I motioned for everyone to stop. I looked to the boy and fixed my eyes on him, surely he'd know the layout of the place, or so I hoped, after all it would be nice to get some more supplies or weapons other than a sword.

"Do you know where they keep their supplies and weapons?" I asked blankly.

He nodded motioning behind us. "I saw some kind of supply cache over there when they brought me in, before they locked me in the room for my contemplation."

More like brainwashing if you ask me, but as I turned in the direction he pointed it was easy to see the small stand beyond a small gate. From the looks of things it held a fair amount of various useful items. We turned and made a beeline for it, treading lightly over the corpses which, seemed to be all over the ground.

"Christine, make sure he doesn't make a run for it." I said handing Ian over to her as I began to rummage through the supplies.

I looked up and noticed her standing there with Ian rather awkwardly, Jack seemed to be trying to get her to pet him, but his attempts were fruitless. I went back to collecting all the .308 and 5.56mm ammo, as well as shotgun shells I could find. I also picked out a rather nice nickel-plated .32 revolver for myself along with a belt holster and a few boxes of ammo for it. I even found a sniper rifle in perfect condition; man these people sure were successful.

"Here, now that should make us even." I said handing Christine the rifle as well as half the ammunition.

"Yeah, we're even… thanks," she replied.

I nodded back. "No problem, now lets get on the move. I don't want to stick around any longer."

She nodded back as I took Ian leading him onward toward the exit, and she followed with Jack on her tail, making sure she did nothing rash. We walked back through the tunnels past the disarmed booby-traps, their steps made the rubble and trash crunch. It was amazing she was able to kill that guard before he got off a shot at her, when we passed the body I noticed another perfect shot to the head as cause of death.

It was disturbing to say the least; my thoughts were thrust back upon our first meeting, in tunnels such as these. Again I found myself wondering why I wasn't dead, if she was this efficient at killing, but she wasn't, when we met she was afraid, scared of the fabled boogieman that plagued the dreams of all children who had grown up in the harsh and violent wastes. Fear always complicates things.

These thoughts were abated as we finally came to the exit of the metro, and we made the transition into the sun with a little hesitation, I know I winced as the sunlight hit my eyes which had long since adjusted to the gloomy darkness of the metro. The others—especially Ian—seemed to do the same.

It didn't take long to get back to Ian's town, the walk was short and uneventful which, was nice, outside of hunting I didn't really like other people making my life more stressful than it already was. We walked up the creaky little ramp which led to the small settlement and a very happy looking Evan King.

"Well, I'll be a bramins left nuts, you did it," he said.

"Yeah, but you could have told the rook here that there was someone else going to help Ian. Almost shot my head off," I said motioning to Christine.

She gave me a fairly cross look, and I ignored it as Ian shuffled awkwardly past Evan and me, most likely going straight to his small shack on the end of the collapsed bridge. I followed his retreat remembering my conversation with Evan the night before.

"Bodies aren't still in there, are they?" I asked. This seemed to catch everyone's attention as Evan followed my gaze toward where Ian had just gone.

He turned back to me. "Nah, I cleared 'em out this morning, buried 'em by the Bramin pens. That's more than most get out in the wastes, the West's were good people… they didn't deserve what happened to 'em. Anyway, I'm just glad Ian's back, you did good friend. Thank you," he then took notice of Christine. "I suppose this means you got the job done, as per our agreement, here's your caps," he tossed Christine the small pouch filled with roughly fifty rusty bottle caps by the look of it.

"Glad to help out, sorry for your loss," she stated. The apology seemed perfectly genuine.

"Well, I guess that means I should be going," I stated extending my hand to Evan, and he took it and gave a firm shake. "Been nice to meet you Evan, keep the town safe."

At the moment someone brushed past me as the gesture ended, whoever it was went straight up to Evan. At first I thought it was Christine, but upon turning to my left I noticed she had not even moved, Jack finally having succeeded in gaining a pat on the head from her.

"I'm here to deliver a letter to the West's, I was told to give it to an Evan King, who would make sure they got it," stated the newcomer in a business-like manner.

"That would be me, I'll make sure they get it," he said. She handed him the letter, he accepted the small square of ragged looking paper and stashed it in one of his jacket pockets.

The newcomer turned to regard Christine and myself for a moment. Without my mask she apparently hadn't recognized me. Her face however, was crystal clear in my memory, the so called "Saint" as described by Simm's. The same girl I saved from raiders not a day ago, and the same person who stabbed me. Her attentions were drawn away from us as she began walking back into the wastes, and presumably back to Megaton, her delivery done. Evan looked at me again after the unexpected interruption.

"Well, you should probably be on your way then. Don't be a stranger, drop by anytime ya like, now if you'll excuse me, I should pass this along to Ian. Maybe it'll cheer him up a little," he said as he turned to go after Ian.

Not a moment later I turn away from him as well and began walking back down the rotting wooden ramp. Jack followed leaving Christine's side to fall in step with myself, we reached the foot of the ramp and began walking through the wastes once more. My footsteps were fairly loud the sound of my feet trudging through the dust and debris was more prominent than usual.

Ashamedly, it took me a while to realize, those weren't my footsteps, so I stopped abruptly, and Jack did the same. The sound of another shuffled stop filled my ears through the silence of the Wastes. I turned around, and by that point I fully expected what I saw. Christine was following along behind me, like some lost puppy.

"There a reason you're still walking with me?" I asked evenly.

"W-well, I thought I could tag along with you. I mean you must be a merc, you made some kind of contract with King, besides I figure we could form a team, and split the profits fifty-fifty," she stated meekly.

"Not a few hours ago you were gonna shoot me for killing your old team which, you had the right to do. I would have killed me if I were in your position. Anyway why would you want to work with me? I have nothing, again nothing to offer you. I'm no merc, hell you should know, you had the contract to kill me, so tell me why?" I spat out exasperatedly.

"You let me live, you gave me directions to a safe place. Besides, those guys… they weren't exactly… well I just started. I didn't know them that well, and as a matter of fact I'm probably better off with you. I can't think of any other reason," she replied.

I put my hand to my brow frustrated, this was not right, people in the wastes shouldn't be this naïve, it was practically unheard of. Anyone who displayed these tendencies usually wound up a slave, or dead. I turned to Jack, hoping he would know what to do.

"I don't know, what do you make of her boy?" I whispered to him. He whined back at me, as his tongue lolled out of his mouth… no help at all. I felt the cold wind pick up and bite at my exposed face.

I turned back to Christine. "If you're gonna travel with us, we're going to have to work on your form," she looked at me obviously perplexed by my response. "You're too loud, we need to teach you how to walk properly."

I spent too much time hunting people; this wasn't going to be easy. First off I couldn't believe I had even accepted this responsibility, but there was something about her… something interesting. It kept gnawing at the back of my skull, I couldn't place it…, but it was reason enough for me to give her a shot. Besides a little company other than Jack might be good for me, plus the extra attention would make him happy.

"What do you mean? How am I too loud, and what's wrong with the way I walk?" She asked.

"Like I said, too loud, you need to learn how to mind your steps, a third rate tracker would be able to hear you walking from a mile out, they'd be able to see where you disturbed the ground. You plop your feet down with all your weight, lay off it a bit, don't drag them through the dirt, and watch for anything that will cause a ruckus. We'll work on the rest when we find a place to stay for the night, till then follow me, keep an eye open and an ear to the ground," I stated. It was like talking to a child. Don't step there; don't eat that, etc, etc.

This was definitely going to take some getting use to, but at this point I'd accepted the responsibility, now it was time to live with the consequences. At the moment I had enough meat to last a few weeks… if properly rationed, everything else I was going to have to work on as we went along.

"Alright, lets get going, we have a lot of ground to cover before dark," I said turning, Jack did so as well. Christine ran up alongside me.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Don't know, but judging by the wind it's going to be cold tonight. I'd like to find a nice shelter before sunset. No more questions now, let's walk," I replied.

Even as we walked in silence I kept a wary eye on her, she was different than the rest… didn't mean she wasn't dangerous though. The wind again bit into me as we continued on our path to nowhere. Of all the uncertainties the day had brought up, at least I was right about one thing. The night would be very cold.


	6. Cold water

**Yes, I realize that this update is not within my projected parameters and I again humbly apologize to my readers who I have kept waiting for a rather gross amount of time. I have no excuse.**

**Well, next chapter for the cold chronicles is up, read it while it's hot (Heh, get the irony). As always reviews are greatly appreciated. Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to those of you who have reviewed more than once. Sorry again for the terrible and inconsistent speed at which I update, if it's any consolation I think (and hope) my writing skills are getting better.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. Now, read the damned thing.**

** …..**

We had been walking west, I think. Yes, west for majority of the day, we kept to the river. Nothing interesting really happened; I was just scanning the wastes for some sort of structure to spend the night in, it's funny how many days in a wastelanders life are spent looking for a safe place to sleep.

It's just about survival, you know the usual, stay clear of raiders, and find food and shelter. In a way we all have the same mental check list… no matter how varied that list can be the basic layout is always the same. The ground made no sound beneath my feet, and the same went for Jack. Our new member was quieter, but she still made soft noises as she stepped on dried plants and loose dirt. It was grating against my ears, every step seemed exceedingly loud, but as I said she was getting better. Things were fairly quiet between the three of us; she hadn't asked any questions whatsoever.

In a way that was comforting, but I'd be lying if I said I liked it. For one thing she could be plotting something, or it could be the simple fact that Evan had been completely right, I had been in the wastes for too long.

Hell if the fact that I've been craving company other than Jack wasn't proof of that, than I don't know what is. It was very confusing to me, ever since I was small I hardly ever really talked to anyone, mostly from fear of them killing me… or using me in some way, the wasteland and it's residents were usually anything but friendly.

I spotted something out in the distance, a building sticking up in stark contrast to the flat land and sky around it. It was getting close to dusk, and we still needed time to secure any place that would serve for our shelter. I motioned for her and Jack to stop behind me as I pulled my rifle of my back.

I was scanning the building, looking for any signs that it might be a raider base, or otherwise inhabited. There seemed to be nothing, but there was no harm in a second opinion. I handed Christine the rifle. "Take a look, what do you think?" She accepted it and began to peer at the distant edifice for a few moments.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," she seemed to whisper back.

I nodded it seemed to be decided then, the building in the distance would serve as our shelter for the night. I started to lead the way toward it, and we covered the ground swiftly. If there wasn't already someone there we had to get to it fast. It might attract others; we had to lay claim to it for the night. Standard rule of the wastes, you get it first and it's yours… so long as raiders don't want it. We were only about 50 yards off now the wind was coming at us, and then Jack started to growl, which only meant one thing.

"Get down!" I yelled pulling Christine with me as I dove to the ground.

We managed to land behind some fairly large rocks, Jack followed close behind as always. Not a second after we hit the dirt a shot rang out; it flew right where Christine had been. It was close, and it probably came from the building we were going toward. She tried to peek over the rock, and I quickly pulled her head back down.

"No, he's waiting for one of us to do that!" I hissed at her.

"Then what are we supposed to do? How can we kill him if we don't know where he is?" She replied.

I thought it over for a minute, and she was right. Either we stay stuck here until dark when we could hopefully sneak away, or we try to kill him. I didn't want to be out in the wastes at night, much safer to have walls between you and the wastes at night. The answer came to me after a moment of thought.

"Alright, listen. I'm gonna trust you with my life here," she nodded to me to continue. "I'll draw his fire, that'll give you a chance to see where he's at by the flash of his rifles muzzle. When you find him you shoot. Are we clear?" I breathed out.

"Crystal." She replied.

"Great, wish me luck," with that I jumped up and started zigzagging toward the nearest piece of cover. As I ran three shots rang out, at least two aimed at me judging by the small eruptions of dirt around me. I dove for cover as I heard the third and final shot.

When I was safely behind cover I looked back to see Christine aiming over the rock with her sniper rifle, she stopped looking through the scope as she shifted her attention toward me. Giving me a thumb up she stood from cover and began walking towards me, Jack was in tow behind her.

"You didn't get hit, did you?" She asked concern in her voice.

"No, I'm fine," I paused standing up. "Now, let's get to that building."

She nodded and we again began to walk toward the shelter. It didn't take long to cover the short distance, and even though I was positive Christine hit whoever was shooting at us I still cautiously pulled out my sword as we walked toward the open doorway into the building, which was an old church if I was correct.

Ragged breathing could be heard from the inside, I motioned for her to stay outside with Jack for the moment as I made my way through the door. I looked around to see that most of the roof was gone and the place had several mattresses within its confines. I turned toward the breathing and saw a hooded man in the corner clutching his chest, which was bleeding profusely, his rifle, was hanging from a platform above him. When he saw me he tried to reach for it, his finger only brushed the muzzle of the weapon.

I reached up taking a firm grip of the weapon and pulling it down; I put it behind me and kicked it across the room. He looked up at me with a tired face, he was old, and his skin was scarred and dark. His eyes didn't hold anything bad in them; in all likelihood he was simply defending his home.

However, it was too late to help him, Christine was good, and it was a clean shot through his heart. It was amazing the man was even still breathing; it would be cruel to allow him to suffer any longer than he had to.

"I truly am sorry," I whispered as I thrust the sword into his chest and twisted.

His eyes widened for a split second before finally the pain stopped and his last breath came from his lips. I leaned down and closed his still open eyes, and then I pulled the sword from his body and put it back in its sheath after wiping the blood off of the blade on my duster.

"Alright, it's clear you two can come in now," I called out to my companions. They appeared in the doorway, Christine stopped to look at the dead man for a moment. Her eyes seemed to hold some regret in them, but it quickly passed as she surveyed the broken building. Mainly the lack of a roof, the question was in her eyes, as she looked my way.

"It doesn't matter, so long as the walls can hide our fire we should be safe here tonight," I looked back to the dead drifter. "Besides, I have a feeling our friend here scared off any raiders and slavers that came snooping around here."

She gave me a strange look. "Yeah about that, is it just me or have you noticed the strong lack of people out this way?" She questioned.

It hadn't occurred to me, but she made a good point. Usually you'd run across at least one or two travelers, but other than the man we just killed there had been no one around at all… it was unsettling, and it also should have been obvious. She seemed to notice my silent thoughts.

"Well," she asked.

"Yeah, I don't have an answer for that, let's just set up camp, help me move this body. After that we pull up these floorboards for firewood and make a pit so we don't burn down what's left of this place," I replied.

She nodded as I grabbed the dead mans arms and dragged him toward the door. She followed and grabbed his legs helping me carry the dead body away from our shelter. We were about a hundred yards away from the building when she spoke up.

"Why are we going so far away?"

"Because, this body will attract all kinds of unfriendly wildlife, so we want it as far away from where we're going to be sleeping as we can get it. Specifically in the river," I stated.

We approached the river not a minute after the short conversation, swinging the body back and forth we built up the momentum and then threw it into the depths of the Potomac. It was quickly carried away by the river and floated downstream. We then walked back toward the church and went about setting up camp as the sun started to disappear below the horizon. The shelter was taken care of, all that was left was to gather the wood and start the fire up.

I pulled up some of the floor boards while Christine used some debris, mostly some kind of stone to make a fire pit. I put the heavy pieces of wood down beside the makeshift pit, and then I reached into one of my various bags to pull out some spare fabric and smaller bits of cotton ripped from long unused cushions.

I put these pieces in the middle of the pit, then I broke some of the boards into smaller bits and pieces, placing them just so, to ensure they would catch fire. I reached into another pocket, pulling out a microfusion cell from within its confines. Christine looked on with curiosity while Jack sat down next to me and yawned idly.

"What are you gonna do with that?" She inquired.

"Watch and find out," I whispered as I drew my knife. "All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel."

I held the projectile so that it now faced the kindling, then I used the pommel of my knife to give it a quick hard tap. "Pop, goes the weasel," I whispered out as the cell went off.

In a brilliant display of red light the kindling went up in flames, I started to put some slightly larger bits of wood on top of the small flame, gradually building it up until it would take a while for the fire to eat through the wood. We had enough to keep it going all night if needed.

"I never would've thought about starting a fire that way," she commented.

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Where are you from?"

She gave me a look; I couldn't really discern the meaning behind her brown eyes. Then she broke eye contact and seemed to look off into nowhere. I barely heard her response, it passed from her lips ever so silently that it could have been mistaken for the wind.

"Not from around here," she whispered.

I nodded stoking the fire while taking a seat next to the pit, Jack lay down by my side, I idly started to stroke his head. Silence enveloped the shelter as Christine sat down on the opposite side from me.

"What about you?" She questioned innocently.

I stiffened as the short sentence left her mouth; it was always something that ate away at me. After all, I hadn't known any other family, other than Jack; it just wasn't something I remembered from my past, whatever that was exactly.

"I'm from the wastes," I replied flatly. She scooted closer to the fire putting her hands over the flames to warm them.

"I meant where you were born. You had to have been born in a settlement, unless your parents ran a caravan," she said absentmindedly.

I continued to prod the flames. "I don't know where I was born, been wandering the wastes since I was 'bout eight… I think. Maybe younger, found Jack when I was ten. Can't remember anything before that," I sighed. "Sometimes I'd go into settlements, but never could stay too long. Traveled with a group of ghouls once, best two years of my life."

She looked at me intrigued by my reminiscing. "What happened to them?"

"Gone, slavers hit us while we were traveling to underworld. Only managed to get away because I was out scaving while they slept, I wanted to impress them, be useful to the group… that didn't end well. When I got back I watched as they got carried off like cattle." I responded.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically.

I waved her off. "Don't be, past is over an' done with."

"Still, you said you were with them for two years. It had to be hard… for them to suddenly be taken from you…"

"Stop, it's nothing really. Still got Jack, still have my life. Nothing to be sad about," I said, halting her mid-sentence.

Silence once again dominated the atmosphere. She was fidgeting with the sniper rifle that had been the drifters, she started taking parts from the rifle I had found for her and integrating them into the new one. Apparently it was a newer model than the one she had, where the man had gotten it I don't know, but at least it would be useful.

I reached into another bag pulling out the pan I cooked my food on; placing it on the fire I then reached into another bag and pulled out Jack's meal and mine for the night. Two nice cuts of biceps, little stringy, but they would taste fantastic when cooked up. Christine looked up from her tinkering as she saw me slap the cuts onto the pan to be cooked.

She quirked an eyebrow, "What's for dinner?" She asked innocently.

One simple word bounced around in my head, _shit_. It had completely escaped my mind that this would come up, and I wasn't properly prepared.

"J-just a little bit of meat," I replied as evenly as possible.

"Great, 'cause I'm starving, haven't had much to eat for the past couple of days. No caps to get food in the towns," she sighed a little as she continued. "You hunt that?"

"You could say that," I said guardedly.

"S, what is it, molerat? Ever notice how molerat seems to crawl around in your stomach?" She replied offhandedly.

"Never really thought about it, and no it's not molerat," I paused. "Don't you have anything? I mean anything at all to eat?"

"Nope, like I said haven't eaten in days. Last thing I had was some kind of stew courtesy of a trade caravan," she grew quiet.

The food was starting to get just about right… for me anyway, but I didn't know if she would like it rare. So instead I let it cook for a few more minutes. Pulling the pan from the fire I started to prod the meat with my claw. I stuck one piece on the end of it and gave it to Jack who started chewing on the tender meat. I looked at Christine; her eyes were staring at the food. I wonder if the thought had even occurred to her. Did she even wonder about the origin about what she was looking at so intently with hunger in her eyes?

In the end I guess it didn't matter, people will eat anything when they're hungry. Once saw a waster chewing on some kind of mold growing down by the Potomac. With practiced ease I sliced the second cut down the middle, thus creating two even halves. I stuck one with my claw and offered it to her, her face seemed to contort in a mixture of disbelief and confusion.

I looked on curiously, she was bold not moments ago about getting a share of the meal, now she looked as though she was surprised she was actually getting something to eat. She took the offered food after another moment of silence. "Y-you're serious," she asked meekly.

Now it was my turn to give her a disbelieving look. "Yeah, you asked for food, so you get a piece. We are traveling together after all, need you to have your wits about you if you're gonna watch my back."

"Sorry, it's just…well your the first person to give me something without…well you know," she seemed to whisper.

I scratched my head at the statement, it seemed so odd and out of place here at this particular moment. My curiosity grew a little more because of that comment, but I decided not to press the issue. "Well enjoy," I stated softly as I took my piece and took a healthy chunk out of the cooked meat.

She was still a little hesitant, however after a moment she took her first bite, it was a small bite, probably more to test out its taste, or see if it was cooked properly.

"Tastes kinda strange, it's a little salty," she paused. "What is it?"

"Bit of bramin, made with my own seasoning of course," I lied taking another bite of my half.

"Oh, well it's good, just not used to the taste is all, thank you again," she replied.

"Glad you like it," I muttered back. She nodded and we finished the rest of our meals in silence. Just listening to the wastes outside, the various creatures, which hunted at night, could be heard. The chorus of their distinct sounds was eerie… to say the least.

"So, I haven't seen many people with dogs. A few traders, but not many, how'd you and Jack here meet?" she questioned.

I looked up from the fire, which I had been staring at intently. "Well, I found Jack when he was a pup. Hid in a dumpster, I had pissed off some mercs, stole the knife I carry around from one, and that's where I got it," I sighed in nostalgia from reliving the event. "It was outside Rivet city, I dived into the dumpster for the night, couldn't go back out with them searching for me, so I slept in there, sometime in the middle of the night I heard rustling coming from inside the dumpster. I went over to see what it was, I was afraid, and then all of a sudden Jack pops out from the trash. We just stared at each other, and then he licked my face, took him with me when I crawled out of there the next morning. He's been by my side ever since."

Again the space filled with silence, except for the sounds of the wastes. I found that it was I breaking it. "Funny thing, he had the same look in his eyes you did in that tunnel. Never forgot that look, he still has it… now let me tell you that that in itself is a miracle."

I then finished off my last mouthful of meat as she digested the story, slowly nibbling on her share as well. Curiosity was written on her features as she started at me across from the fire. She looked about ready to ask another question. I cut her off before it could leave her mouth. "Well I'm tired, time to sleep. I suggest you do the same," her question caught in her throat, she knew I wouldn't answer it if she asked.

"Alright then, goodnight," she replied.

"Sleep tight," I said back.

I then turned over, Jack lay down next to me to share body heat and stave off the cold night air, which flowed through the hole in the building. I was asleep as soon as my eyes closed; no stray thoughts plagued my mind as I slept. I imagined Christine did very much the same. Sleep was like just about everything else in this world, cold.

The hours passed by in a black blur, and then my sleep was suddenly interrupted by panicked breaths and the sound of feet scraping across the ground in a frantic run. My eyes snapped open and my hand went quickly to my claw, I looked around us within our shelter, the fire had died earlier in the night. My eyes fell upon the form which had just jumped into the building through the front door.

He fell in front of us, his eyes held the look of a frightened animal. He saw me with knife in hand and Jack who had also awoken barring his teeth at him. Christine also stirred, waking and seeing the man who had interrupted our sleep, she looked toward me, I just motioned for her to come toward me and away from him. She did so slowly pulling out her rifle in the process and aiming it at him.

He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please, help me," he uttered out.

I scanned his form, no weapons, and ragged cloths made from bramin skin. He was clutching his left side, which was oozing blood. It took another second for me to recognize the five long parallel cuts running across his ribs into his skinny chest. My eyes widened, suddenly my head was turning every which way, looking for any sign of the horror this man had led to us.

He took a step forward; I pointed the knife at him standing up while practically dragging Christine with me. I quickly collected my belongings, keeping my claw pointed at him all the while. He took a step forward and reached for my arm, not in a threatening way, but I backtracked out of his reach anyway. Christine had since lowered her rifle and gave me a questioning look. She wanted to help him, that was obvious, but she didn't understand.

She made a move to try and aid him; I grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back. She gave me an irritated look, but I hardly noticed, I was straining all my senses, trying to gauged how long we had.

"What are you doing? He needs help!" she stated.

"Stay away from him, we can't get his scent on us. It's coming, we have to go," I stated back, fear evident in my voice for once in a long time.

She gave me a concerned look. "What? What's coming?"

I uttered one word, "Deathclaw."

I again pulled her away from the pleading man. "Come on we have to go. He'll slow it down, but not for long. We have to get out of here now!"

Again I pulled her, this time not meeting any resistance; she knew that if the boogieman was afraid of something than she should be too. We ran out through the broken side of the building into the wastes, it was still dark out, but I could discern the proper trail. I heard the man running after us, pleading for help. I couldn't let him jeopardize our own survival. The decision was made in a split second, I turned drew my revolver and shot both of his knees.

He fell, his agonizing screams chasing us as we ran, those screams increased in pitch as a roar was heard not long after, and then the sound of flesh being ripped from bone. It was occupied for the moment, but we still had to run, I could only hope it hadn't caught our scent. If it did then we had no hope of survival.

The wastes seemed to speed by as I kept the pace up, Christine was starting to get tired, I could hear her heavy breathing. It wouldn't be long before we had to stop to catch a breath; even I was beginning to feel the strain. Luckily we seemed to have gotten far enough away… for the moment. I stopped, Christine bumped into my back, startled by the sudden stop.

"Catch your breath, we can't rest for long," I said, taking in deep breaths of dusty air.

"Wait, why are we running? What's a deathclaw, can't we kill it?" she questioned.

I gave her a tired look, this girl was unreal, I mean really, a wastelander who doesn't know what a deathclaw is. "Look, we don't have time to go over this. I'll tell you later, when we're less likely to lose our heads. Just know that this thing is practically bulletproof and it's a killing and eating machine. Now we have to move, and we have to get across the river to be specific."

"What? Why across the river?" she asked yet again.

"Because it probably has our scent, and we have to lose it. There are only three options with a deathclaw hide your scent, kill it, which is unlikely, or get eaten. I don't know about you, but I don't want the third option to happen to me, now let's get the hell across that river," I said hissing out the last part forcefully.

Then without speaking another word we began to make our way toward the inky stain that was the Potomac. The moon seemed to make the river fouler than it usually was in daylight. Growths of sick mutated plant life and all sorts of fleshy organic matter sprouted up on its shore.

But we had to swim across, it was the only way, I took slow steps into the water, it was freezing. I edged in carefully, the fear of the deathclaw made me go faster than I would have liked. After all it would really suck to be killed by a lurk when we were this close to escaping.

Finally I got into the deep part of the river; my bags floated keeping me above the waterline. Christine wasn't far behind me, and Jack was already past me and almost to the other side. I swam keeping my head above the water, making sure it didn't touch my eyes, it was already making a tingling sensation on my skin due to the radiation, didn't want it anywhere near my eyes.

I watched as Jack finally got to the other side and shook the water from his fur. It wasn't far now, we started to emerge from the deep part of the river and I felt the muck beneath my feet as we finally exited the murky water. When the night air bit into my cold form I was shivering uncontrollably. Now that we had lost the deathclaw, it was time to find another shelter and get a fire going. It would be a real shame to die because of the cold.

…**. **

**300-709.**


	7. Cold leftovers

**Disclaimer- I do not own fallout.**

**Yes, I realize that this update is not within my projected parameters and I again humbly apologize to my readers who I have kept waiting for a rather gross amount of time. I have no excuse.**

**Well, next chapter for the cold chronicles is up, read it while it's hot (Heh get the irony). As always reviews are greatly appreciated. Also I'd like to give a special thanks to those of you who have reviewed more than once. Sorry again for the terrible and inconsistent speed at which I update, if its any consolation I think (And hope) my writing skills are getting better.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. Now, read the damned thing.**

** …**

The cold tingling water fell to the loose dirt below us. Soft plops so faint, seemed thunderous in the late night of the wastes. I was shivering uncontrollably, Christine wasn't fairing any better. My head was on a swivel at this point, looking for any possible landmarks I could use, or some husk of a building to take residence in for the rest of the night.

My eyes quickly spotted some kind of old broadcast station. Many of which were scattered throughout the wastes, unfortunately, they were very sought after. Built to last they usually attracted raider gangs, or bucketheads. Both of which were the few in the wastes who can hold such a desirable structure.

But we didn't have much time, sooner or later the cold would get us. At this point my heart was beating miles a minute, trying to get the blood to my extremities. My decision was made, we would go, raiders or bucketheads, that building would be ours.

I put one shivering hand on the grip of my claw, my other hand going for the revolver at my hip. I flicked the water out of the barrel and chamber as best I could, it might not fire, but whoever we ran into wouldn't know that.

"Come on, we're gonna take shelter over there." I said motioning to the station.

"What if there are people there?" Christine asked, her voice was marked by chattering teeth.

"Than I shoot them and put 'em out for the scavs to pick apart." I stated through clenched teeth. The freezing air was starting to get to me more and more.

I was starting to lose my dexterity, had to get warm soon, had to get out of these wet cloths. We closed the distance to the station fairly quickly, my lips twitched involuntarily and it wasn't because of the cold. I leaned against the door, listening for any sound on the other side. After a few moments I heard what I hoped I wouldn't, a soft rustling on the other side.

Kicking in the door wouldn't do, if they're experienced then there's a trap waiting for us, but we had no choice. I turned to Christine and motioned for her to come up beside me by the door, Jack followed suit.

"Alright, we have no choice, either we try to get into this place, or we die from the cold." I breathed in slowly. "So I'm gonna kick-in the door, your going to have to cover me. Ready?"

She nodded.

"Good, now when I say go, you best be ready." I said.

Again, she nodded.

"Alright." I steeled myself for the task at hand. "And, go!"

My heavy boot kicked into the door. At this point I was hoping the shock and awe would startle anyone in there long enough for me to kill them before they realized what was happening. My revolver was up in a flash and pointed at a man who just started to sit up, his partner wasn't far behind.

The first one reached for something next to him, I fired the revolver. Only it didn't go off, a loud _click_ seemed to echo off the walls and all around took notice. Especially the man who had just raised his rifle and was aiming down the sights at me.

It was clear now that they were a raider group, luckily there were only two of them. Unfortunately they had working guns, Christine was at my side now her rifle raised, but most likely as useless as my pistol. Our little swim made sure of that. The man with the rifle gave a low whistle.

"Not very nice coming in uninvited like that." He looked between us. "Tell ya what girly, how bout you come over here and we'll let ya live. That is if you do us a few favors of course." His partner snickered, threateningly waving around a lead pipe.

My grip on my revolver tightened, so stupid. But there was no way I was going to let that happen to Christine, she didn't deserve it. I could catch the quick glances at me, she was expecting something. She knew her rifle wouldn't fire, she wasn't dumb.

I looked between the two. The leader was waiting for some kind of response, my head formed a plan in a flash.

"Wait, we can make a deal." I said. I slowly walked toward him. He raised his gun and continued to aim down the barrel at me.

"Drop your weapons and get down on your knees asshole." He growled.

I did just that, dropping my claw and revolver and putting my hands out in front of me. I started to plead and beg, hollow words coming from my mouth. He stepped forward, putting the cold barrel of the gun to my forehead. At this point I didn't know what was happening around me, I was purely focused on this man. The one that would harm her, the one that would corrupt those eyes.

I couldn't let that happen.

"Heh, don't worry pal, it'll be quick n' painless. Then we can have fun with your girl over there." He stated. That was the moment his guard dropped, so assured of his triumph he let his muscles relax for a moment, his trigger finger loosened.

It was all the time I needed. I launched myself at him, pushing his rifle to the side as I did, making sure any stray bullets fired wouldn't go toward where Christine was. I used my other hand to grab his hair which was done up in a Mohawk and I yanked his head back. Quickly I clamped my teeth down on his jugular and jerked my head back, taking a chunk of his throat with me.

Warmth splashed my face, and I got a look at his eyes as they stared shocked right into mine. I didn't pause as his partner ran at me in a rage, a primal scream issuing from his throat. He swung his pipe at me, I ungracefully fell back, the pipe missed my head by inches.

I then proceeded to kick him in the crotch, he doubled over in pain as I pulled the pipe from his hands. I then started to bash his skull in and didn't stop until it was a barely recognizable mass of pulp.

Once I was sure he was dead I turned to Christine, she had a mortified look on her face. Shooting people was different, you usually didn't have to be close to the carnage. We didn't have time to waste, the spit out the chunk of flesh.

"Come on, we have to get these bodies out of here." I said grabbing the now headless one by his leg and began to drag it toward the door.

She still stood there, I didn't blame her. Instead I just continued to bring the bodies outside, I just dumped them outside the door. Nothing fancy, no time to drag them away from the station, I would just have to put something in-front of the door to keep the animals out.

After barricading the door and getting Jack in, I started to look around for anything of use. The adrenaline was wearing off and the shivers started to come back, Christine had snapped out of her trance and noticed the cold as well.

I found the blankets which the raiders had been using and put them by the mattresses, then I motioned for Christine to come toward me. She did, hesitantly, it was understandable. As she came over I began to strip down laying out my various articles of clothing to let them dry, they would be fine in the morning.

Then I wrapped myself in the dry, warm, if not totally clean blankets. Christine was giving me an incredulous look, even as she shivered. It was amazing to be in the presence of someone so odd.

"I suggest you do the same, or you'll catch your death in those cloths. We sleep here the rest of the night into midday tomorrow. Wait for the barrels of our guns to dry, and our cloths too. Not to mention the extra rest will do us good, after that we move on." I breathed out.

Christine nodded mutely to me, I turned away giving her the privacy she no-doubt wanted. It was the least I could do given the circumstances, Jack laid down by my side as I began to hear her strip. She laid her thick leather clothing down next to mine, as well as her rifle.

I heard her take the other blankets from where I put them and wrap them around herself. Surprisingly enough she laid next to myself and Jack, putting one arm around me, then snuggling up closer. It startled me, but I did not move.

"Just sharing body heat." she whispered.

I nodded mutely, the silence went on for what seemed like eternity. It came to the point when I thought she had fallen asleep.

"I know that you were right by killing them, but I've wanted to ask you something for a while now." She said. I nodded and waited for her to continue, there was a long pause until she finally seemed to recognize my affirmation of hearing her. "How, how do you forget the faces?"

"Why? Having bad dreams?" I questioned right back. Her grip around my midsection tightened.

"You don't have to answer, if you don't want to." she mumbled.

I fell quiet for a long moment, listened to the rough winds of the wastes outside. My chest seemed to tighten as I swished my answer back and forth across my tongue. I grabbed her hand and held it in my own.

"I can't tell you how to forget them. It would, be wrong." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"For you to learn a skill like that, it would compromise who you are. You could never be the same person you are now." I paused. "And that would be unforgivable."

"So, I have to deal with the nightmares then?" she whispered.

"Yeah," I whispered back. "But, its better than not feeling anything."

We were silent the rest of the night as we fell to our need for sleep.

…

**D.C. Ruins 0300 hours…**

Three figures stood in the rubble of the old city. One examining a dead man clad only in ragged pants and a shirt. Old wounds left dark crusty stains where the victim appeared to be missing chunks from his body. The two standing guard 20 yards away from the examiner chatted in hushed tones.

"Can't believe what happened to Harry." Said the first with a distinct accent, the origin of which was lost to the past.

"Yeah, sick fucker tore him up. Remember, Baker and Charles stumbled back babbling messes. Can't imagine who could do that." His partner answered back.

The first gave him a sideways look through his goggles. "I still say they just ran into a supermutant." He replied.

"No, couldn't be, wrong part of the ruins for them. Even if they did, old Harry could've killed it, besides, those wounds look too clean. It looked like he had chunks perfectly cut from his bones." Responded the second.

"So, what or who do ya think did it?"

"No idea, lets wait for the bosses verdict."

The apparent leader of the group crouched over the corpse, using his butchers knife to examine the wounds without touching them. Finding the clean, almost surgical nature of them he stopped, then he moved to look at the ground. Finding minute disturbances with the rubble and dirt, he followed the trail to where Harry was apparently taken down.

There he found more clues, finding the direction in which the attacker went. He pulled out a worn monocular and looked through the instrument to find further details within the debris, leading up a rather large pile of rubble.

He began to move at a dead sprint, soundlessly and effortlessly going up the large pile of rubble, he made his way to the other side. His comrades were slow to catch up, in the darkness of night they lacked the same grace.

Eventually they made it to the other side of the pile to observe their boss looking again through his monocular, apparently taking an interest in one of the many similar decrepit buildings.

He again ran soundless toward the building, drawing his revolver and cocking its hammer in one fluid motion. Now his team was on edge, readying their own weapons as they ran after him.

He stopped at the entrance carefully peering into the enveloping darkness. After a moment of complete silence he holstered his weapon and motioned for his team to follow him into the building. He looked to the used and abandoned makeshift fire pit in the middle of the room and approached it slowly. His two companions stood at the entrance, both covering him and observing his methods.

He then took notice of a rather rancid piece of unfinished meat, seemingly thrown a good distance from the fire pit. Approaching the meat he crouched down and picked in up, maggots had been deposited by flies whose lifeless corpses littered the dirty floor around where it had been.

Pulling down his dark cloth facemask he smelled then licked it, taking a moment to analyze the taste and consistency before spitting to rid himself of its foulness.

His companion winced at his actions, obvious disgust present in their body language. The man put his mask back in place standing up to his full height and looking back at the two.

"We need to head out, this is a few days old, at best. We don't have much time before his trail goes cold…. Then he's lost." He said in a raspy voice.

As he brushed past the two their confusion was evident.

"Wait, what the hell. What are we going after boss, how the hell did you know it was there, and what did you even get from any of that?" goggles asked as they caught up with their enigmatic leader.

Not pausing from his current course he answered. "The rubble was disturbed around Harrison's body, which led to that building where our friend stopped to sleep for the night."

"What about the meat? Why even lick it?" asked the other man.

"Well, our friend seemed to have made a meal for himself…. Out of Harrison." He replied.

The other two shook off their shock in a second, the trio continued onward toward a location only 'The Boss' knew of. Cannibalism was nothing new in the wastes, but it was always shocking, even to veterans of the brutal new world.

The three kicked up dust as they ran through the ruins, their long coats flapping in the icy winds.

**…..**

I woke up to find the warmth which had been against my back all night absent. The feeling sent a chill up my spine as my hands began to shake, quickly I calmed myself before taking view of my surroundings. All seemed fine, Jack sleeping not to far away, my bags and other tools still lay where I left them the previous night.

Christine seemed to have awoken and was already dressed in her dried leather apparel, she sat idly cleaning her sniper rifle, carefully striping the parts then reassembling it after her cleaning was done. I went about getting up slowly, walking over to my clothing which had dried as we slept, mostly. Even as I slipped into them I could feel the dampness which still clung stubbornly to the well worn fabric.

Last to be put on was 'Harrison' as I had come to call the long duster. It was slightly worse off than the rest of my clothing, I hadn't noticed the new bullet hole put into it by my little bout the previous night with the raiders.

It was about time we got a move on, we had already had enough rest and wasted enough time. The thought gave me shutters, for all my life I've been going in the direction of absolutely nothing, had plans set up for everything except a destination. What was I supposed to do now? I have a charge, dumped upon me by happenstance and perhaps simple loneliness, but where was I supposed to go, or even do for that matter? What did this girl think I had that was worth following me for?

It wasn't a question of material possession, but a matter of some kind of naïve moral hope, I think. However, the time for such stray thoughts was over it was time to move: continue the long march toward whatever was out there for me to find or do. I whistled to Jack who instantly got up and was at my side. Christine looked up to meet my gaze.

"Time to go, get that sorted and done quickly." I breathed out.

Without waiting for reply I unceremoniously threw the makeshift barricade away from the door and opened it. Greeting my senses was the foulness and desolation of the wastes for the billionth time in my life I breathed in air so cold it felt as though it cut my mouth.

I began to walk, confident that Christine would catch up. I even increased my stride a little, walking as fast as I could, jack kept pace at my side. Perhaps I did so hoping in some sick way that I could leave her behind. However, sure enough I could hear the fainter footsteps of my charge behind me.

Anyway, at that point it didn't even matter, I suppose. We were walking vaguely westward, at least according to the sunrise, who knew where that would take us. Hell maybe we'll just keep on walking, right out of the Capital wasteland. Getting out of D.C. sounded like a good Idea to me, hell a change of scenery would be good. Maybe start fresh somewhere else, finally able to go into semi-civilized settlements without having to hide my face for fear of death.

Yeah that sounded like a good idea. Get out, get away from the growing conflicts between tinheads and muties. Not to mention the ever more paranoid and persistent regulators. These thoughts and many more were running through my head as a loud crack echoed through the silence.

**Hmm, left it on a cliffy, sorry 'bout that. Kinda just wanted to get this up, show everyone it's not dead. Yes again I do realize it's been a ridiculous amount of time, 5 months according to one of my reviewers (Yes Jmann 1821 and Nom Opii it has been a while) Anyway I truly am sorry and I do promise to finish this. Heh, don't worry know the feeling, have many stories I wait for updates on. Well that's all for now, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if you didn't, I know it feels somewhat rushed.**

**300-709.**


	8. Not so cold trail

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fallout. I do however retain rights to my characters.**

**Okay then, I started this story… oh about three years ago, and shamefully never finished it. However, I had never given up on it and in-fact I will finish it, with of course some major revises. Seriously looking back on what this was if anyone remembers I have to sincerely thank any of the readers who reviewed and even gave praise. It was bad, not the worst, but honestly I cringe when I look back on it. Now I'm still nowhere near perfect; however, I hope that my revising makes this story more palpable than it was.**

**For those of you just starting the journey that is 'Cold' I welcome you, and for those of you who remember this story from way back when welcome back, I hope you enjoy the ride.**

**All right then onto the story.**

Tracking for hours the various subtle hints which were left behind by their prey the three man regulator team found the opening to the metro system. The leader paused for a brief second as he took in the opening of the metro. The locked gate was slightly askew and he notice a very small trace of fur caught on one of the jagged sides. He quickly snatched it and rubbed it between his fingers.

"Seems our prey has a furry friend; this will be problematic when we find him." He said as he squeezed through the narrow opening.

The others followed suit behind giving small grunts of effort due to the slightly higher amount of equipment they were carrying. The leader simply waltzed ahead as they went about getting into step behind him. Goggles spoke up as he fell into step beside Boss and his companion in eager anticipation went to the other side of Boss.

"So what does the dog do for this guy you think? I mean I never really thought of cannibals being sentimental types. It just don't seem right that this guy would have a dog with him; seems more like he'd keep it for food than company." stated Goggles as he looked on to Boss with curiosity, and expectance pertaining to his answer.

Boss sighed as he continued to walk through the opening to the metro and kept track of the signs which would lead him to the one he was looking for. After a moment to allow him certainty of the path he had decided upon he answered his stalwart charge.

"Perhaps he keeps it to alert him to danger he would otherwise miss. Or perhaps you are wrong in your assumption and he keeps it, as a traveling companion, or maybe you're correct. In any case if he has it with him it will make getting close to him more difficult." He took a breath, "we'll almost certainly have to approach him from upwind so that the dog cannot alert him to our presence," stated Boss summing up the situation.

The trio approached the bottom of the stairway Boss stopping for a moment and surveying their surroundings. After a moment of deliberate hesitation he decided on what tunnel they needed to take and went into the dark, his cohorts following close behind as he illuminated the gloom with a pre-war flashlight. For a while the group came up with no clues as they progressed through the dank tunnels. It wasn't until they came upon two dead bodies not but a few days old. Boss went about his method and surveyed the corpses poking and prodding to determine if the wounds were consistent.

Satisfied he stood and continued onward his comrades following behind him as they continued into the gloom. Then at an intersection a little farther up he stopped and again took notice of his surroundings.

"The trail splits here; someone went to the left and another to the right. But it's inconsistent with what we know about our target. Why would he let one of these people live?" Boss mused to himself.

"Maybe it was a woman," said Goggles.

"Yeah that'd make sense; you know how the wastes are if you catch my drift. She begs and pleads, does him a 'favor' and he lets her go out of some sick sense of gratitude," replied his partner as he adjusted his combat helmets straps.

"Good assumptions boys; however, not likely there appears to be no evidence of such an event. And there certainly would be if it took place in the loose rubble," stated boss as he panned his light over the ground to make his point.

"Why'd he let her go then," Helmet questioned.

"For once I am not too positive of any particular theory. One thing is certain though, he went down this tunnel, and that is where we will go as well." Boss stated as he walked down said tunnel. Goggles and Helmet followed closely behind as the trio continued through the gloom. Eventually they made their way to the exit of a metro station following whatever traces Boss could find. They ended up on the north shore of the Potomac and then crossed the heavily mined bridge cautiously.

Once on the other side Boss signaled for the others to stop and he pulled out his monocular and surveyed the area ahead taking note of any interesting landmarks and signs. As his eyes fell upon the old superduper mart across the way on a slight angle he got a gut feeling and his decision was made. Turning to the others he made the proper hand signs 'follow me', 'keep low', and 'stay quiet'. He set out toward the new destination and the others followed behind at a brisk pace. They reached the mart and stopped outside the door so Boss could take a look around and assess the situation.

After a few deliberate moments he came to his conclusions and listed them in hushed tones to his men. "Obvious raider den, there are about half a dozen give or take a few. And from what I've seen already our friend came through here; maybe shacked up with the raiders for the night, though I doubt it. Has to be another reason," he paused. "There's been recent movement so the raiders are still here. We're going in, shoot any that seem like a threat, but leave one alive, we'll need someone to interrogate for information. Preferably one that isn't too hopped up on chems, understand?"

Goggles and Helmet both nodded and their leader then took the first cautious steps through the entrance pulling out his revolver as he did so. Once inside the trio reacted, their training taking over. They spread out so as not to be a group of targets and covered every possible corner they could. It wasn't long before they found the first raider a bald headed man with a pot belly who was repairing a worn combat shotgun. Thinking ahead goggles trained his rifle on the raiders knees and squeezed the trigger sending hot pain lancing through his targets legs.

The raider promptly fell over screaming in pain and then all hell broke loose as the others came out to see what the commotion was. The regulators expertly began to pick off the confused raiders who put up paltry resistance as they were torn asunder by the bullets of the trained regulators. Helmet watched as one of their heads seemingly exploded from a controlled burst of his rifle; then as another was thrown back into a shelf by the impact of Boss's revolver.

Helmet blew off another unfortunate raiders knee cap, following up by putting two more bullets into the screaming mans head, silencing him efficiently.

Goggles practically cut another raider in half with his combat shotgun, the thunderous booms of his weapon leaving no doubt that those struck directly by it were not getting up. Indeed, gore splattered the dingy mart floor as the raider met his grisly, but relatively quick demise.

The last one standing decided to go for broke, wielding only a switchblade the man ran directly for Boss. The regulator waited for the raider to get into range, then sent a well-timed heel kick into the mans center of gravity, causing him to go flying back onto his backside, the raider looked up just in time to catch the .357 slug the went into his head spattering his grey matter on the floor behind him and causing his body to go limp like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Soon the firefight was over and the trio walked over to where the wounded raider which they had started with was still on the ground. To his credit he had managed to reassemble his shotgun and was in the process of loading it. He didn't get far as Helmets boot collided with his right cheek and Goggles simultaneously kicked the weapon from the raider's hands which slid it out of reach. Goggles and Helmet had their weapons pointed at the downed man seemingly waiting for an excuse.

"Alright that's enough keep frosty there could be more around." Boss paused for a moment regarding the downed raider, "ya know you could still get out of this alive. All we need is some information. A man came through here a few days ago; perhaps you remember, duster like us, but decidedly not a regulator. You recall where he went?"

The raider gulped as panic set in, "Um, f-few days ago somethin' happened. I w-was out but when we got back everyone who stayed behind to guard the place were dead. Whoever he was the guy was I didn't even get a look at him. Took the girl we caught with him."

"You know where this girl came from?" Boss asked digging around a bit.

"Uh, uh yeah, said she was from Megaton. We was gonna, well um…"

"That's alright you don't have to finish that thought, you've told me quite enough. Say you wouldn't go by the moniker scatter-shot would you?" Boss enquired.

"How did you know my name?" The raider asked in disbelief.

"Well you see there's quite a bounty out for you if I remember right. Right boys you remember those postings better than me."

"Yep, I think its sixty caps for him if I remember right," Said Goggles.

"Right very good then," Boss motioned for Helmet. "Chop off his fingers then… dispose of him. We have what we need."

"Got it boss," he replied as he pulled a knife from his belt and began to stalk toward the raider who was beginning to cower, trying to drag himself backwards away from the ominous regulator.

"You said I could live," the raider all but screamed.

"Yes and you could have, unfortunately for you you're just too big of a payday." Boss replied stoically.

For the next few minutes the mart was filled with screams of pain and shock as the raider got each of his fingers cut off one at a time. After a few more seconds of screaming the sound was reduced to a gurgle as Helmet slit the raider's throat.

"Thank god, thought he'd never shut up," Goggles stated to no one in particular.

"Alright boys lets go. I've got an old contact in Megaton who can help us out, might take a little convincing, but he should put us on a trail if he knows anything," said Boss as he made his way toward the exit.

Stepping out into the chill air Boss breathed out, his breath curling on in smoke-like condensation. The sun was starting to go down, it was late afternoon, or early evening, give, or take a few hours, just enough time to get to Megaton and talk to his contact. Looking down at his old well kept .357 nickel-plated revolver he consciously checked to find that he had only used one round for the firefight. Deftly he flicked open the cylinder, pulling out the spent casing he put one fresh on in to replace it.

He flicked the safety on before giving the weapon an expert spin for his own amusement before he placed it back in its holster. Cruz always badgered him about acting too much like some cowboy from an old book, he took it all in stride though, and she knew he and his team were considered one of the best regulator posses in the wastes.

Goggles and Helmet joined him a moment later, both likewise reloading their weapons, so they would have a full clip if they came upon another firefight, as it was the lot in-front of the mart was empty, save for the grisly warnings of the raiders, in about another week or so a new raider crew would probably call the mart its home. After all it was hot real-estate in the Capitol Wasteland

The trio did not concern themselves with that though as they began to make their way toward Megaton. Their footsteps kicked up small dust clouds as they traversed the route that would take them to the successful settlement. Finally the imposing scrap-metal walls of Megaton greeted them; they worked their way around the outside of the settlement taking care to do so conspicuously so that any look-outs would see they meant no harm.

Even still three heavily armed men would attract some suspicion. Eventually they reached the front gate, Goggles and Helmet slung their weapons across their backs, showing the sniper who watched them that they meant no harm. The protectatron unit at outside the gate gave them its usual almost halting old west greeting. At the top of the lookout tower the sniper gave a signal, most likely the gate operator, there was a horrible streaking noise as the old jet turbine whined to life and pulled the gates apart.

A figure stood in the now open gate, wearing a duster much the same as the three regulators and a cowboy hat to' boot, the man also aimed a well kept assault rifle loosely in their direction. He walked out to greet them, Boss extended his hand the man, and he already knew who it was.

"Been a long time Simms, how's settlement life treatin' ya?" Boss asked casually.

"Lot better than chasing down the scum of the Wasteland Jaeger," Simms stated matter-of-factly, and then he slung his rifle and put out his hand to shake. It was a solid and firm handshake, both men equal.

"These your boys? You three have been making quite a name for yourselves, never thought you would be one to take on protégés though Jaeger, you were always more the lone-wolf type like me," Simms said evenly.

"Yeah, well things change Simms, Parsons and Flynn here have a lot of potential and I'm starting to get old. It's time to pass down my knowledge," he motioned to Goggles and Helmet indicating who was who. Parsons nodded politely while Flynn tipped his helmet in greeting.

"Fair enough," said Simms. "Rules are no fights in town, you or your boys start one and you deal with me—I believe you remember who's faster on the draw Jaeger—that means no collecting on bounties either. I know Jericho still has one on him, but he's off limits so long as he's in my town, same goes for that scum Moriarty too. Follow those rules and we'll be fine an' dandy."

"Don't worry Simms we're on the trail of someone much more high on the priority list than those two. Speaking of Moriarty though I will be going to speak with him, don't worry we won't be in town for long, get some info, something to eat, a bit of lodging would be appreciated for the night and then we'll be outta' your hair by morning," Jaeger said smoothly.

"Fine, I'm guessing you remember where the common house and bar are."

"Yes," Jaeger said as he began to walk past Simms, Parsons and Flynn could practically see the tension between the two, they simply followed after their boss and past Simms, each giving a polite wave, after all Simms was a bit of a legend among the regulators, and thus deserved at least a modicum of respect.

"Welcome, to Megaton," Simms said quietly to the retreating men, and then more loudly to the gate operator, "Close the gate, you wanna give raiders a written invitation?"

The trio of regulators went up the scaffolding; they eventually found themselves in-front of Moriarty's saloon. Parsons noticed what he thought a good-looking redhead in a jumpsuit hanging out by the railing of the walkway. "Boss, I'll meet you guys outside the saloon when you're done if that's alright with you," he said making his way over to the woman. Neither Jaeger, nor Flynn objected, Parsons was always a bit of a flirt, plus they decided to let the man find comfort whenever he could, a regulators life was often a short one, couldn't let a good opportunity pass you by when it was in reach.

Jaeger pushed open the door to the saloon letting Flynn go first. They heard the beginning of Parsons conversation as they entered.

"Hello my name is Parsons, you ever hear of the regulators?" He said.

"Actually…" the redheads reply was cut off as the door to the saloon shut. The saloon itself was surprisingly empty, only the ghoul bartender in sight. Jaeger reflected than this would make things easier than he expected.

Soon the two remaining regulator's found themselves at the bar; Flynn ordered a whiskey, meanwhile Jaeger just waited. The man they were looking for came into sight from a backroom as Flynn sipped at his drink prepared in seconds by the ghoul bartender. Moriarty caught, Jaeger's gaze and slowly walked over to him, leaning back as if Jaeger would try to bite him.

"Great, had one of you nuts in 'ere few days ago, bastard nearly opens up me neck and now you sho' up in me bar. What did I do ta deserve your company Jaeger." Moriarty spat out his name like a bad taste.

"Nice to see you again too Colin, as for what brings me here I believe you ran into the cause not a few days ago. This regulator that almost opened up your throat, me an' my boys are trying to find him. Figured you'd have a thought as to where he may have gone. So can you help me?" Jaeger asked in an even tone, Moriarty got a twinkle in his eyes for a moment.

"You cowboys infighting now?" He waitied for a response, got none after a few moments. "Alright, forget I asked. Anyway, I may have a few birds tha' told me where that bastard went, but it'll cost ya."

Jaeger paused for a moment; Flynn seemed indifferent thus far to the whole conversation. "Flynn, you want to show Colin what regulators do to people who get in the way of justice." Flynn, put his drink down and pulled out his combat knife twirling it deftly.

"Whoa, there lad, no need to get violent, we can resolve this peacefully, like gentlemen." Moriarty gave a visible sigh of relief as Jaeger nodded to Flynn who then put his knife away motioning for a second drink to the bartender who seemed unfazed by the whole thing, in fact he had looked eager to see what would happen to Moriarty, Flynn noted this with a slight smirk.

"Right then down to business Colin," Jaeger said calmly, a small threat still laced into his voice.

"Right, he came in a few days ago, one ah me little birds told me he got real chummy with a new settler, name of Burke on his last day in town. Anyway, ever since tha' day no one's seen Burke, though no love lost there, no one in town liked the bastard anyway. Last I heard your man was heading out ta' Springvale. I bet you'll pick up his trail somewhere there," Moriarty finished up quickly. Jaeger paused for a moment taking in the information, and then he got up to leave.

"Thanks for the information Colin, it was a pleasure, Flynn let's go." Flynn got up handing the bartender a small sack full of caps for his drinks, and then followed Jaeger as he led the way out.

"Wish I could say tha' same ya bastard." Moriarty mumbled under his breath, he watched as the two regulators walked out the door. The waning light of the sun cast their long shadows on the floor as they stepped outside.

Outside the two regulators noticed their third man hurrying toward them.

"Hey Flynn, Boss find out what we need to know," about to reply Flynn was cut off, "good, we best get going, preferably somewhere I can look busy, or hide my face."

Parsons hurried off down the scrap-metal walkways toward the ground level, Jaeger and Flynn watched as he disappeared. Jaeger turned to Flynn, his eyes and posture asking a clear question, Flynn shrugged in reply. They were about to follow when the redhead Parsons had been talking to found them. With an unnervingly wide grin she walked up to them. "Hey, my names Moria Brown, I was talking to your friend, you know the one with the goggles. We were having the best conversation ever, then he just disappeared, either of you know where he went off to?"

Jaeger was about to answer when Flynn cut him off. "Nope, guy's like wind in the willows, here one second gone the next, never can keep track of him." Moira frowned a little at Flynn's answer.

"Oh, well if you find him tell him to stop by Craterside supply. I'd really like to pick at his brain more, not to mention he isn't hard on the eyes either. Don't get many interesting men like him out here," she said, brightening up a little at the end.

"Will, do ma'am, I'm sure he'd be happy to stop by, probably just something urgent caught his attention," Flynn said smoothly.

Moira gave him another of her wide smiles, "well alright then, thank you. Tell your friend I'll be looking forward to his visit, and tell him not to keep me waiting too long." Flynn gave a nod and then Moira started toward the saloon, disappearing inside. Jaeger and Flynn looked at each other for a moment, then they both burst out laughing, it was fairly obvious what had happened.

Their laughter soon settled down and they both began to walk down to ground level, eventually they spotted Parsons sitting at an outdoor bar eating something while looking tense and on alert. Flynn crept up behind him and using his rarely used knack for imitation did his best to copy Moira's voice.

"Why hey there, I've been looking for you," Jaeger noted that his imitation was very spot on, Parsons practically jumped out of his skin. He looked around; when his eyes settled on Flynn's grinning face they turned murderous.

"Ass," he said sourly before going back to his food. Flynn took it in stride and sat down next to his friend, Jaeger took the other side, and they both ordered a meal and a drink apiece. After a few moments of silence Flynn finally broke it asking the obvious.

"So, what drove you away lover boy?" He asked mirth apparent in his tone as he playfully poked his friend in the ribs.

"I don't want to talk about it, let's just say that woman scares me," he replied quietly.

"She did seem… odd," Jaeger put in.

"Odd doesn't even begin to describe it." Parsons muttered, there was silence as Flynn and Jaeger waited for their meals to arrive, when they finally did Flynn spoke up.

"I dunno, seemed perfect for you Parsons, eccentric sure, but you need that kind of spontaneity. Besides she wants to see you again, must have left quite the impression, told her we'd send you her way we did," he chuckled as he noted Parsons practically cringe.

"If you knew what she was talking about with me you wouldn't be saying that," he replied hauntingly. "So, what did we find out?"

"Well, we'll probably pick up a trail in Springvale, and it seems our man has made one of the locals disappear. Shouldn't be hard to pick up the trail again," Jaeger said mildly taking a carful bite of his salisbury steak.

"Hey boss quick question," Flynn ventured while taking a bite of his snack cake.

"Fire away," Jaeger replied.

"Why didn't you let Simms know he had a mark in his town?"

"Didn't want to worry him; besides, our friend seems harmless enough in civilized areas."

"Yeah, sure what with the guy that disappeared and all," Flynn snorted.

"Get yer head on boy, the guy he killed was Burke. He's been a target of the regulators for a while now, just too well protected by that old buzzard Tenpenny. Matter of fact our man probably did this town a favor getting rid of that weasel," Jaeger said matter-of-factly.

They all ate their meals fairly quietly after that, small casual conversation popping up now and then, mostly between Parsons and Flynn, Jaeger stayed mostly silent being solitary by nature.

After they finished they paid for their meals, got up and headed for the common house for the night. Jaeger made sure they got to sleep early; they'd need to be up early tomorrow to catch the trail as soon as possible, that being said Jaeger knew his boys would need to be well rested, same as him. After years of experience he knew that you needed to take care of yourself, even when you where on a tight schedule. It made you more effective.

With that in mind the trio retired for the night, in the morning they would pick up their hunt where they left off, for now though they would sleep.

**I'd like to give thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past, and all new reviewers. I appreciate the feedback, and the support, even if it's largely undeserved. However, as stated earlier I won't simply abandon this story, I will finish it.**

**300-709.**


End file.
